A Fairy's Tale
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: A Curse was placed upon the land fifty years ago separating the Fairies and demons. But Kagome wants to see more. What will happen when Inuyasha takes her outside and she knows that she can never return. InuKag KogaOC SesshRin SanMirrnTITLE CHANGE!
1. The Curse

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a land called Bosque. It was a vast beautiful land with many forests and fields. This peaceful place was full of many different races that lived together happily. The humans, the demons, the merpeople, and the fairies were the four dominant species. The four of them were very close to each other and together they ruled over the land.

But one day when the sun refused to shine catastrophe struck. The gods grew jealous of their happiness and because of that jealousy they bestowed a curse upon the land. They separated the four different races and gave the former ruling species a leader. They picked the wisest of the groups and called them the Chosen. A child of each Chosen will be marked as the next Chosen and so will their children and this would go one forever. The Gods delivered a message to the people, a message none were happy to hear:

"Listen well,

For we have something to tell

We place a curse upon you.

Should the four rulers

be united, all shall perish.

The land will be ruled by

the darkness.

The trees will no longer grow

nor the rivers flow.

Soon will be your undoing.

Beware,

people of Bosque."

The people realized that what they heard was more then just a simple message. It was the curse itself, as well as a warning. They swore never to allow the prophecy to come true. They refused to let darkness win. From then on the four groups separated themselves. Demons to the west, fairies to the east, merpeople to the south, and humans to the north. No one was allowed outside the limits of their village again and the Chosen was always being watched to make sure that they never left and put the land in danger.

Now, 50 years later, everyone is still kept inside. Only the demons roamed freely through out the land. But when it came to the humans, fairies, and merpeople no one even thought about leaving any more. Some believe that everyone forgot about what it was like so many years ago, when everyone lived together in harmony. No one cared for the world outside anymore. All except for a young fairy, who dreamed of something more. She wanted to see what it was like outside. She wanted to meet a demon, swim with a mermaid, and talk with a human. She simply wanted out of the palace of the fairies. But sometimes it seemed impossible. You see, she was the Chosen


	2. Memories

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kagome! Just where do you think you're going?"

"Faye! Kagome said startled as she turned away from the window she had been trying to climb out of to find her oldest sister standing in front of her. Kagome quickly thought of lie that would keep her out of trouble. "I saw something rather large move out there and I trying to see."

"Don't you lie to me! You were trying to leave the palace walls weren't you?" Her sister yelled. When Kagome didn't answer she started yelling again. "Why is it that you insist on trying to leave when you know that doing so would put our village in jeopardy!" Her sister scowled at her, "I can't believe you! You would sacrifice our village for your silly, little, need! How can you be so selfish! Get out of my sight you disgusting child."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and turned and left. When she got to her room she sat down on a chair in front of a small desk. Kagome glanced down into mirror sitting onto top of a bunch of papers. She stared down at her self. Kagome knew well that she looked nothing like the rest of her family. She had long black hair while everyone else were blondes. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green color. Her sister's and father's eyes were gray. Her three sisters never hesitated to point out the fact that she looked so different. They said that if it weren't for the fact that Kagome had the mark of the Chosen they would have thought she was adopted or laughed at her saying that she was found laying in the street one day.

Kagome was use to such treatment. Ever since she was little her family treated her like this. The yelled and hit her, they stole her things, they even mistreated her dog. A tear fell down her face as she thought about Inuyasha. His fur was a beautiful silver and his eyes a deep gold. He brought her things from outside worlds including the beautiful jewel she now wore around her neck. He was the best dog anyone could ask for and sometimes he seemed almost human. He was her best friend. Then, they took him away. Just like they took away everything else

They all blamed her for their mother's death and they were right. If she hadn't fallen into the lake outside the palace her mother would still be alive.

FLASHBACK

"Come Kagome, let's go for a picnic near the lake" her mother said offering her hand

"Yay! A picnic!" A five-year-old Kagome cried as she ran to her mother.

They walked down to the lake and enjoyed a delicious lunch. When they were finished they went for a walk around the lake and then they went over to the pier.

"Wow! Look Mommy! Look at all the fish!" Kagome said pointing to the water at the edge of wooden deck. Her mother smiled and she sat down at the edge

"I see, they are so pretty." Her mother said and looked over at her daughter and gasped. Kagome was leaning over trying to grab the fish. "Kagome! Stop!" Kagome didn't even look up as she continued trying but they swam to far away and Kagome decided to try to reach even further.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the water. "Mommy! Help!"

"Hang on Kagome!" Her mother yelled as she jumped into the lake after her. She managed to grab her daughter and get her to pier. Kagome held on tight to the wooden planks as a few fairies that were near by pulled her up. But while they were doing so Kagome's mother had drifted away. She tried her best to swim closer but to no avail. Her body soon gave up and she drowned in the lake. They never found her body

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's not fair. If I had listened to you in the fist place then none of this would have happened. You would have been alive and so would Inuyasha" Kagome cried, "Inuyasha, even if it were just you that could come back to me I would be happy" she said. She wiped the tears off her cheeks as she stood up leaving the chair to walk over to the window. Night had come and her wings were glistening in the moonlight. She looked down into the forest and gave a little gasp as she saw what looked like silver hair. "Inuyasha? Could that really be Inuyasha?" She leaned over the window trying to get a better look. She saw that it was not her beloved dog, but a man. His hair flowed down his back and at the top of his head were two little ears that strangely resembled a dog's. "He's a demon" she whispered to herself captivated by the handsome demon walking at the forest's edge


	3. Escpae

**CHPATER 2**

The demon glanced up and saw the young fairy leaning out her window watching him. He smiled as she continued looking at him with great interest. ' She does not hide from me and yet she knows that I'm a demon. Everyone I've ever met have always been frightened when they saw me and yet she is not'

"Hey! Is there a reason why you're starring at me?" He called up to her. He couldn't help but smile as she gave a startled jump.

"No, it's just that I've never seen a demon before."

"Then you should probably go out into the forest and find one."

"I can't go out is because I'm not allowed. No fairy is allowed to leave, but I'm always being watched. Even I f I hadn't tried to escape so many times I would still be watched." She said with a hint of sadness mixed with jealousy.

"Are you the Chosen of the fairies or something?"

"Yes I am. But I wish so much that I weren't" She said.

He smiled when he heard the longing in her voice. A breeze blew just then and Kagome's dark hair blew slightly with it. "If you want to leave so badly why don't come along with me. You can get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me"?

"What?" Kagome asked, confused that he would her ark her such a thing

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha repeated looking up at her from below.

"I'm not sure. We just met. So can I tell if I should trust you of not."

"I believe that we trust someone the very second we meet them. It's only after they break that trust are hesitiant to give out our trust again"

Kagome was silent for a second as she thought things through. 'I'm actually getting a chance to leave this horrid place' Kagome thought, 'But I don't know this demon. What if he's only pretending to be nice? What if it's a trap or something? What if I get caught? What if the sky turned green?' Kagome shook her head, 'why am I even thinking about this? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I plan on taking it. I know I can't come back, but I don't care. I don't want to come back anyway

"I'll go!" Kagome decided

"All right then. Well can you fly down or something?" He asked looking at her wings.

"No. I can't fly. If I fly in this room then an alarm is sounded. It's some sort of device that I can't even locate."

"I see. Well if you can't come down then I'll come up!" He said as he started climbing up the wall with great speed. Soon he was at the top and he climbed in the window and looked into Kagome's emerald eyes and she looked back into his golden ones. He finally snapped out of it and began looking around. "For being so important you have a pretty small room"

"Well, it's just that-" Kagome began as she grabbed a bag that she had packed earlyier that day for when she was trying to runaway. A voice echoing throughout the hall cause her to freeze

"KAGOME!" It was her sister.

"Oh no! It's my sister we must go now!" Kagome said her voice full of fear.

The stranger nodded and said "Get on my back." Kagome did as she was told without hesitation.

"KAGOME!" Her sister yelled again just a few feet away from the door

"GO!" Kagome yelled. Then they ran over to the window just as her sister walked in

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She yelled looking from her sister to the boy who's back she sat on.

"Let's go!" Kagome said and her rescuer jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

He stopped after he had been running for about 15 minutes. They were now deep in the forest. No one from the fairy village would go past the border of the forest Kagome knew that for sure. They were frightened of it.

"That was close." Kagome said jumping off the stranger's back

"Yeah, it was. So that was your sister?" He said sitting down

Kagome nodded

"You know, I went and saved you from your sister and I don't even know your name'

"It's Kagome." She said smiling "What's yours?"

"I'm Inuyasha" Kagome gave a little gasp when she heard this.

"Well thank you, for saving me" She said trying not to think about her dog and the fact that they had the same name. Not to mention that her dog's fur was the same color as Inuyasha's hair. This was getting just a little bit strange.

"Forget it" he said taking her away from her thoughts.

"No! I won't forget it, because if it weren't for you I would still be trapped there."

"Look wench! When I said forget it. I meant forget it." Inuyasha said losing his temper

"Don't you dare call me that! My name is Kagome and I'd like it if you used it!" Kagome yelled back.

"I don't care what you like wench and I'll call you whatever I want to."

"As thankful as I am I won't let you call me that. So if you don't call me by my name I'll leave." She said turning around

"Oh really? So tell me, Kagome. Where do you plan on going?"

Kagome froze at his words. He was right. She had no where to go. If she stayed in the forest she would probably get killed by a demon and if she tried to go home and she actually made it there she would he murdered by her sister.

Inuyasha smiled as she tried to decide what to do in this dilemma

"Fine then! I'll stay, but only because you called me by my real name."

"Well then you better get some sleep, because we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Inuyasha said looking at her as she turned to face him. Something around her neck glistened in the moonlight. Inuyasha ran over and took it gently into his hands.

"Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked felling a bit uncomfortable with him so close.

"Where did you get this?' He demanded.

"My dog brought to me a long time ago. He brought it from the forest." When Inuyasha gave her a strange look she hastened to explain. "He was always bringing me things from the forest, because he knew how much I wanted to go there."

"Where is this dog of yours?"

"He's dead. My sister killed him a week after he brought it to me"

What was his name?"

Why do you care what his name was?" Kagome said grabbing the jewel out of his hand.

"Just tell me his name wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"Maybe I would tell you if you stopped calling me that!" Kagome yelled back

"Fine then. What was his name, _Kagome_?" He asked. Kagome turned her head so that she was not looking at him.

"His name was Inuyasha." She said so quietly it wasn't audible

"What?"

"His name was Inuyasha!" she yelled

"What did he look like?" He asked as Kagome sat herself down into the grass.

"He had this beautiful silver coat and deep golden eyes. Just like yours. When I first saw you I actually thought that you were him" She said gazing at the stars.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Inuyasha asked angrily

Kagome tore her eyes away from the night sky and focused them onto the young demon's face. "Why would I lie to you? What would I gain from that?"

"I don't know. I guess that I was a little surprised." He said sitting down next to her and looking deeply into her eyes

"Yeah." Kagome said not really paying attention. She was to focased on his eyes. Inuyasha leaned closer to her. So their faces were no more than a few inches apart. He got even closer and then pushed his lips against hers gently. Suddenly Inuyasha tore away and stood up looking alarmed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked standing up slowly

"Demons. There are about twenty of them and their surrounding us." Inuyasha replied


	4. Kaugra and the Shikon Jewel

Hey, Chapter three.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting this? Fine! I don't own. You happy?!

()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

"What is it?" Kagome asked standing up slowly

"Demons. There are about twenty of them and their surrounding us." Inuyasha replied sniffing the air

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked moving herself closer to him because of the fear that was suddenly running through her body.

"We are going to have to fight." He said drawing his sword

"Fight?! How are you going to defeat twenty demons at once?" Kagome asked and then she looked at the word he drew. "How are you going to defeat them with that old thing?"

"Simple." Inuyasha said with a secretive smile. He swung the old katana and its size suddenly increased and became an obliviously deadly sword.

"Wow!"

Inuyasha smiled at her when he saw the amazed look on her face. But his smile soon disappeared when sensed the demons coming closer. They all came through the tree at the same time. One demon walked past the others. This demon resembled a woman.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha asked

"I am called Kaugra. I'm here for the Jewel, if you don't hand over the Shikon Jewel you will die." The demon said.

"We are not giving you the jewel." He said stepping in front of Kagome

Kagome didn't understand what they were talking about, 'Jewel? The Shikon Jewel? Could they be talking about the jewel that Inuyasha brought me so long ago' She thought. Her hand went up to it wondering.

"Fine! If you will not give it to me then I will have to take it." Kaugra replied to Inuyasha and with a wave of her hand all the demons attacked.

Inuyasha was ready though. He swung his sword expertly and killed all the demons easily. He had a very cocky grin on his face as he turned to Kaugra saying, " Is that all you got?"

'He defeated them so easily. Is he really that strong?' She thought. "You defeated them, but they were easy prey. Let's see how strong you really are!" She said reaching into her sleeve and taking out a fan.

"I can defeat without even breaking a sweat." He said. "Kagome! Stay behind me!"

"Okay" She said

Kaugra flicked her fan and attacked. Inuyasha blocked them with his sword before swinging it at her. Kaugra jumped into the air and dodged it. She landed on the branch of a tree with ease. "Ha! Is that all you got?" She said

"Not even close!" He said as he leapt into the air and swung his sword. Kaugra jumped out the way just in time to avoid heavy damage but she was hit on her arm. She put her hand to her wound and then looked at her hand. There was blood all over. She looked back at Inuyasha her eyes red with hatred.

"All right then! If that's how it's going to be!" She yelled and swung her fan again. Inuyasha jumped aside trying to dodge her attack but he was seriously wounded. Kaugra laughed as he fell to the ground. "See, you can't even dodge my attacks when I am not playing around. And now Inuyasha I will finish you of piece by piece." She said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled as she ran to his side. Inuyasha looked up when he heard her voice.

"Kagome! You stupid wench. You were supposed to be hiding" He said

"No. I am not going to hide while she kills you." She replied. While they were talking Kaugra listened and her eye caught on the jewel that hung around Kagome's neck

"So, you have the jewel. Give me the jewel human or I'll kill you and your hanayu friend." Kaugra said walking closer to them.

"No!" Kagome said leaping to her feet.

"Fine then" Kaugra said coming closer to them and Kagome took a couple steps back and tripped over something. She let out a cry of pain as she hi the floor. She looked at her foot and saw that she had sprained her ankle. Kagome now lay sprawled on the floor while Kaugra lifted her arm that held her fan. "Watch Inuyasha, while I kill this human." Kaugra said. Inuyasha saw a look of horror spread across Kagome's face as she looked at Kaugra.

"KAGOME!" He cried.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

End of Chapter 3. How did you like it? Tell me in a review okay! I can't wait to hear from you.

Thanx everyone for reading this. I might be little late in updating though. The school years almost over, so that also means there will be a lot of testing.

I have ideas for another fan fic, but there are to many and I only want to write one and I don't know what to pick. I'm going to write the summaries here and I want you to tell me which one I should write. Tell me in a review and thank you for reading.

1.Title: To Kill Or Not To Kill?

Summery: Sango and Kagome are the two best female assassins and Inuyasha and Miroku are the two best males. But what happens when they are hired to kill each other? Who will survive?

2.Title: From Good To Bad

Summery: Kagome is a strict Catholic and she goes to an all girl Catholic school. Then a boy , masquerading as a girl, shows up and becomes her roommate. Kagome finds out the truth, but will she tell? Or will she keep him a secret?

3.Title: I Love Him? I Love Him Not?

Summery: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but he falls for her twin sister, Kikyo, instead she is heat broken. She goes for a walk hoping that it would help and meets Koga. She says she loves him and of course he loves her, but is it the truth?

4.Title: A Winter With You

Summery: Kagome breeds dragons and Inuyasha uses them for fighting. One winter Inuyasha and his best dragon get stuck at Kagome's because of a sudden blizzard. At first they hate everything about each other, but 6 months in the same house could always change your feelings.

5Title: Fallen Angel

Summery: In the light of the rising sun an angel falls to the earth. Only one person was there to witness this. What will happen between heaven's prettiest angel and a troublemaking hanayu?

VOTE

To Kill Or Not To Kill

From Good To Bad

I love Him? I love Him Not?

A Winter With You

Fallen Angel

Remember- Every vote counts

I wont update until I get two votes so vote!


	5. Monkey, Wolf, and Sister

Finals are next week! Somebody please help me! I'm going to fail! Wahhhhhhhh!

Dream sequences

Come on People, vote! I will put the summaries at the end of this chapter as well. So, that if there is any one like me out there (meaning someone with very bad memory) they'll know what I am talking about.

The Standings are as Follows:

To Kill or Not to Kill 1

From Good to Bad 1

I Love Him? I love Him Not 0

A Winter With You 0

Fallen Angel 0

Only one of these came from a review. The others were what my friend thought. I wanted more than one vote, so I cheated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends

Warning: Perverted Monkey

* * *

"Fine then" Kaugra said coming closer to them and Kagome took a couple steps back and tripped over something. She let out a cry of pain as she hi the floor. She looked at her foot and saw that she had sprained her ankle. Kagome now lay sprawled on the floor while Kaugra lifted her arm that held her fan. "Watch Inuyasha, while I kill this human." Kaugra said. Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked up at Kaugra. No expression showing on her face.

"KAGOME!" He cried. Inuyasha looked around franticly and spotted Tetsiyga lying a few feet away. He quickly made his way to his sword. Halfway there he glanced over his shoulder to see how Kagome was doing.

"DIE!" Kaugra said bringing her fan down at the same moment Kagome put her hand up. A bright yellow light flooded the area. Inuyasha was blinded by the light and couldn't tell what was going on. The sound of a woman screaming filled the air. When the light finally faded he looked from Kagome, who hadn't moved from her spot on the ground to Kaugra, who was leaning against a tree for support. She looked up at Inuyasha her eyes full of malice. She took the feather from her hair and it suddenly grew very large. She got on it saying, "I'll get the jewel and Naraku will bring the four chosen ones together, so that he and I can rule. So, Chosen Fairy, you better watch your back" and with that she flew into the sky and disappeared. Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome's side and knelled down next to her

"Are you all right?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine" She answered weakly. All her strength had gone into that attack and now all her energy was gone.

"What did you do to her? And what was that light?" Inuyasha asked

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need some sleep." She said collapsing into his arms.

"NO!" Kagome yelled running as fast as she could toward a small pond at the corner of the palace garden. 'Don't hurt Inuyasha!" She cried as a small dog struggled to free itself from the hands holding it under the water. "No! Stop!" Please! Don't hurt him!" She said still running, but never getting any closer. The dog stopped moving and the hands of the girl holding him down let him go. She looked over at Kagome who was finally making some progress. Kagome ran straight into the pond and reached for the body. It just kept floating further and further away. Kagome fell to her knees in tears. She buried her face into her hands and cried to herself, "Inuyasha . . . No. . .No. . ." Then everything went black as an evil laugh filled her ears.

A man with long black hair and eyes the color of blood appeared her and Kagome looked up at him as he spoke, "Kagome, Chosen Fairy, come to me and become an everlasting queen. Choose me and you will have all your heart desires; Friends. . . Family. . .You dog. Remember my face Kagome, remember me," and with those words he disappeared.

Kagome woke with a start and sat up immediately her head bumping into something sending her back to the ground with a THUD.

"OWW!" Inuyasha cried rubbing his head where it had made contact with Kagome's. "You should watch what you're doing Wench!" He yelled out without thinking.

"Well, what were you doing leaning over me like that!" Kagome yelled back.

"I was tending to your wounds!" He said pointing to the clothe wrapped around her waist. Kagome saw what he was pointing to and turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He turned and picked up some strange fruit it to her.

"Eat this. It will help you to heal faster." Kagome nodded at his words and put the fruit into her mouth. Some color left her face when she tasted the bitterness of the fruit. She made to spit it out, but before she could Inuyasha had put his hand over her mouth, "Swallow" he ordered. Kagome obeyed, but with difficulty.

"What was that? It tasted disgusting."

Inuyasha smiled, "It was the fruit of the Kittikaka"

"Eww! No wonder it tasted so gross. Can I wash it down with something?"

"Here drink some water" He said handing her a small cup.

"Thanks" She said draining the cup in a single gulp.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay"

Can you walk or do you want to camp out here for one more night?" He said standing up.

"I can walk." Kagome replied accepting the hand her had offered her. She lifted herself to her feet. Kagome took a step and stumbled. She landed in Inuyasha's arms, her face buried in his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked up into his face.

"Fine. I just lost my balance. I can walk," She said taking a few steps. "See, don't worry." When she saw his was still full of concern for her she added, "how about if we walk for a while and if I start to feel tired I'll tell you and then we can stop for a while. Okay?"

'That sounds better." He answered with a kind smile.

With those words they began to walk deeper into the forest.

One Hour Later

They were still walking, but the part of the forest where they walking was a lot thinner.

"Do you want to rest for a while?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm good. Maybe later'

"Oh, okay" he replied and they fell into an uneasy silence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, breaking the silence two minutes later.

"Yeah?" He said glancing over at her. He noticed her long raven colored hair and her beautiful chocolate eyes. He smiled to himself, not listening at all to Kagome. He awoke from his daydream when he heard a scream. He quickly looked over at Kagome and was instantly at her side. Another scream filled the forest, this time coming from Kagome.

"Get it off of me!" She yelled. It was at that moment that Inuyasha noticed it. A small monkey was clinging to Kagome's head.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried out. He quickly grabbed the monkey and yanked it off of Kagome's scalp. He held it by the scruff of the neck. Just as he was about to throw it into the trees the monkey spoke, actually it sung.

"99 bottles of ungoi one wall, 99 bottles of ungoi! You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles ofungoi on the wall. 98 bottles ofungoi on the wall, 98 bottles of-" He went on and on. Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at in shock. Neither one obviously knew that monkey's could talk and normally they didn't. The monkey had made it to 66 bottles of ungoi before Inuyasha lost it.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The monkey looked from Inuyasha to Kagome as if he had just realized that they were there.

"You is hello are how?" He said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he heard the chimp's words.

"Hi!" Kagome said kindly while getting closer and looking his in the face

The monkey didn't answer her. It simply looked at her. He seemed to be looking at her body. "Wow" He said to himself, like Kagome and Inuyasha weren't standing right there. "The fairy girl is beautiful. She has" the monkey continued. His tail had been snaking itself around Kagome's body and it began to rub her butt. Kagome screamed when he did this, just as the monkey said, "Yep! She has a nice butt."

Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha and he put his other hand to the monkey's throat. In his anger he didn't smell the demons that were closing in on them. The monkey bit his hand and Inuyasha cried out in pain and dropped the monkey to the ground. The monkey ran a few feet and then stopped and turned around. "Mr. Martini doesn't understand" He said looking from Inuyasha to Kagome who was still hiding behind the hanayu. Suddenly he got an idea. "I see now. But why would such a beautiful choose to be with such an ugly mutt. Surely one a beautiful as she could have just about any man she wanted and yet she choose him. It pains me to see such girls reduced to doing such things." Kagome was turning redder and redder with embarrassment. Inuyasha was doing the same thing, but for a different reason. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was ready to rip the monkey into pieces.

'BANG!' The sound of about three trees falling at the same time filled the forest. The monkey named Mr. Martini jumped looked around wildly.

"I have to out of here! That crazy demon is after me. He will kill me and all I did was compliment the pretty girl who was with him. I guess all demons are like that." He said glancing at Inuyasha before he turned to leave.

"I'll kill him! Where's that stupid ape?" A young demon said running into the clearing where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mr. Martini stood. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. His blue eyes were full with fire.

"Koga! Wait! Don't hurt him. He's just a monkey. You don't need to kill a monkey!" Another demon said running also running into the clearing. This one had long silver that was braided and fell over her shoulder. In her hair was a red rose and above that were two fuzzy little ears, very similar to another canine friend we have in this story. Her green eyes were filled with worry as she grabbed Koga by the wrist. The demon called Koga turned around and pulled her into his arms. They were both obviously unaware of Inuyasha and Kagome who hadn't moved since the newcomers had arrived (Mr. Martini had ran away when Koga was distracted by the other demon).

Koga grinned as he pulled the girl closer to him. Kagome at this point in the scene had noticed that there was something wrong with Inuyasha. He was growling angrily. When Koga made to kiss to the other demon Inuyasha yelled out, "Get your filthy hands off her!" Kagome gave a little gasp and Koga looked around at them.

"What do you want dog breath? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" Koga said

"Inuyasha!" The other demon said.

"Who else would it be? What are you doing with this loser?" Inuyasha demanded

"Wait you know him/her" Koga and Kagome said in unison.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Of coarse I know her. Inucenaru is my sister."

* * *

Inuyasha has a sister! I never knew. Well actually I did since I was the one who invented her. Inucenaru is also the main character in my other Fic called Powers of Nature

I might be late updating. I have final to study for. Once summer comes though I'll be writing full time. I have a few things planned though. I actually have a job! I'm working at a camp and over the summer I will be making a total of $225. That's soooo cool!

The summaries! I almost forgot.

1. Title: To Kill Or Not To Kill?

Summery: Sango and Kagome are the two best female assassins and Inuyasha and Miroku are the two best males. But what happens when they are hired to kill each other? Who will survive?

2. Title: From Good To Bad

Summery: Kagome is a strict Catholic and she goes to an all girl Catholic school. Then a boy , masquerading as a girl, shows up and becomes her roommate. Kagome finds out the truth, but will she tell? Or will she keep him a secret?

3. Title: I Love Him? I Love Him Not?

Summery: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but he falls for her twin sister, Kikyo, instead. She is heat broken. She goes for a walk hoping that it would help and meets Koga. She says she loves him and of course he loves her, but is it the truth?

4. Title: A Winter With You

Summery: Kagome breeds dragons and Inuyasha uses them for fighting. One winter Inuyasha and his best dragon get stuck at Kagome's because of a sudden blizzard. At first they hate everything about each other, but 6 months in the same house could always change your feelings.

5 Title: Fallen Angel

Summery: In the light of the rising sun an angel falls to the earth. Only one person was there to witness this. What will happen between heaven's prettiest angel and a troublemaking hanayu?

VOTE

To Kill Or Not To Kill

From Good To Bad

I love Him? I love Him Not?

A Winter With You

Fallen Angel

Remember- Every vote counts


	6. Two Inu's fight and an afternoon nap

Hey! I am so sorry I took so long to update. School is out and I should be updating a lot faster now. I have a lot of votes now and I'm very pleased with the results. And here they are:

To Kill or Not to Kill2

From Good to Bad3

I Love him? I Love him Not0

A Winter With You1

Fallen Angel0

Again I will post the summeries at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I know I don't own him, but a girl can dream, can't she

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga grinned as he pulled the girl closer to him. Kagome at this point in the scene had noticed that there was something wrong with Inuyasha. He was growling angrily. When Koga made to kiss to the other demon Inuyasha yelled out, "Get your filthy hands off her!" Kagome gave a little gasp and Koga looked around at them.

"What do you want dog breath? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" Koga said

"Inuyasha?!" The other demon said.

"Who else would it be? What are you doing with this loser?" Inuyasha demanded

"Wait you know him/her" Koga and Kagome said in unison.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Of coarse I know her. Inucenaru is my sister."

"What?!" Koga and Kagome cried out again in unison.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha. How are you?" Inucenaru said kindly.

"Don't you 'It's been a while' me. You take off in the middle of the night leaving me alone. I was worried sick about you!" Inuyasha yelled. His last word seemed to have an effect on Inucenaru, but she tried not to show when he continued his rampage. "It's been an entire year and all you can say is 'How are you'. Inucenaru where have you been and why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes. She knew form the look in his eyes that there was no way to avoid all these questions.

"Did you expect me to sit there like a good little girl while my family tore itself away from me? Mother was the only one who ever cared for me and she died. Dad was never around and Sheshomurru was always off doing his own thing!" Inucenaru yelled in frustration. "I got tired of being treated like I didn't exist and so I left."

"You could have invited me to come along or at least tell me you were you leaving!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome shook her head in annoyance. It was obvious that they both had inherited the same short temper.

"Why should've I. You didn't pay any more attention to me then anyone else did!" Inucenaru yelled. Koga and Kagome sat down on the grass next to each other and watched to battle in amusement. Soon the to became bored seeing how the two Inu's fight was going on forever. They began their own conversation.

"Hey, I'm Koga"

"Hi, My name is Kagome"

"You know, I have never met a fairy before."

"Well, we usaully keep to ourselves. We aren't even allowed outside the palace walls."

"But you're here" Koga pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I ran away. Inuyasha helped me escape."

"You know, I don't think that mutt face over there will be able to take proper care of you." Koga said wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "You should came with me. I'll protect you from everything."

"W-what! Umm. . ." Kagome stuttered not know what to say to the wolf demon. Just then Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and saw what was going on. When he did something inside of him snapped.

"Get your hands off or her!" Inuyasha yelled running over and punching Koga in his face.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome cried and quickly ran to the spot where Inuyasha was now knocking the living daylights out of Koga. She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him off of the barely conscious Koga. "Stop it!" She managed to pull him off and she quickly held him in a tight embrace.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered in surprise from her sudden action. He smiled and returned the embrace. While they stood there Inucenaru helped Koga sit up. Once she got him up she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They make such a cute couple. Don't you think so?" Inucenaru said watched her brother and the fairy.

"Whatever. . . I'd be much better with Kagome than any dog."

"Umm. . . Koga. . . I don't know if you noticed or not, but I'm an Inu demon, too" Inucenaru said lifting her head up off his shoulder.

Koga looked at her blankly for a second. Then he understood what she was talking about. "Oh! Sorry! I just got so caught up, I guess I forgot. I'm sorry." He said.

"That's okay." Inucenaru putting her head back down and closing her eyes. Koga smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her and rested his head a top hers. He closed his eyes, too. 'It's been a long morning' he though before the two of them fell into a deep slumber.

MEANWHILE

Inuyasha led Kagome over to a large tree so they could get out of the sun. They sat down together, Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. The soon fell asleep as well. Kagome buried her face into Inyasha's shist and he held her protectively in his arms.

I know it's short and it really had no meaning at all but oh well. I can promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. Sango shall be joining the group soon as another 'Chosen One'. It's Sango the Mermaid! Yay!! Just so you know Inucenaru plays an important part in this fic as well.

I think I shall have voting end in two chapters

Vote

1.Title: To Kill Or Not To Kill?

Summery: Sango and Kagome are the two best female assassins and Inuyasha and Miroku are the two best males. But what happens when they are hired to kill each other? Who will survive?

2.Title: From Good To Bad

Summery: Kagome is a strict Catholic and she goes to an all girl Catholic school. Then a boy, masquerading as a girl, shows up and becomes her roommate. Kagome finds out the truth, but will she tell? Or will she keep him a secret?

3.Title: I Love Him? I Love Him Not?

Summery: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but he falls for her twin sister, Kikyo, instead she is heart broken. She goes for a walk hoping that it would help and meets Koga. She says she loves him and of course he loves her, but is it the truth?

4.Title: A Winter With You

Summery: Kagome breeds dragons and Inuyasha uses them for fighting. One winter Inuyasha and his best dragon get stuck at Kagome's because of a sudden blizzard. At first they hate everything about each other, but 6 months in the same house could always change your feelings.

5Title: Fallen Angel

Summery: In the light of the rising sun an angel falls to the earth. Only one person was there to witness this. What will happen between heaven's prettiest angel and a troublemaking hanayu?


	7. Revealing of a Secret Past

Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Our computer really broke and we still have to get a new one. If you all could just forgive me we can get on with the story.

Thank you now lets go!

Voting is going great. Here are the standings

To Kill or Not to Kill2

From Good to Bad3

I Love him? I Love him Not0

A Winter With You1

Fallen Angel1

From Good To Bad is in the lead with To Kill Or Not To Kill following close behind. Who is going to win? Find out next time in Fairy and Demon Together episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own and I probably never will

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stirred in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed were the two arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She panicked for a second before she remembered what had happened that morning. She smiled as she looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set. She tried to sit up without waking the sleeping hanayo but his arms held her down. Kagome tried to lift them off of her but with every move she made their grip only tightened A sigh escaped her as she tried to sit up again just with more force this time only to be pulled down with just as much force, if not more.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled in his sensitive doggy ears.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha cried covering his ears. "What was that for?"

"That was for holding me to tight and not letting me stand up!" Kagome yelled as she began to stand up only to find that to arms had already wrapped themselves around her waist. . . again. "Would you let go of me!"

"Why?'

"Because I said so!"

"Do you really think that because you said so I'll let you go," Inuyasha said calmly as he held tight to the struggling Kagome.

"Let go!" She yelled again. Kagome was like this in the morning or whenever it was she woke up. She was grouchy

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm want to make us some dinner, though at this point I'm ready to tell you to make your own!"

"Dinner!" Inuyasha said as if that was the only word he heard. "You should have said so. What are you going to make?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know. If we had a fire going we could have some ramen.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha yelled leaping to his feet and bringing Kagome with him. "I want ramen!"

"Okay." Kagome replied as she walked over to the bag she had brought with her from the palace. She knelled on the ground began to dig through it searching for the ramen. Kagome stood up and began to turn around as she said, "Now all we need is a-" she cut herself off when she saw a fire crackling merrily with Inuyasha standing next to it.

"It's time for some ramen!" He yelled out happily

"Okay" Kaogme said while giving him a very funny look. She walked over to the fire and started to cook the ramen. She was half-way done when she remembered something. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm." he said not taking his eyes off dinner

"What happened to your sister and Koga?"

Inuyasha looked up and sniffed around a little. "They are asleep some where"

"How do you know?"

"This nose knows all." He said pointing at his nose. Kagome laughed and turned back to the food.

"Here dinner's ready."

" I don't think those two will be asleep for long."

"Why do you say that?"

"Knowing my sister, the second she smell this food she'll be over here in two seconds flat." He said. Kagome laughed again and Inuyasha smiled. I love her laugh. Just like I love her. What! What I am I thinking? I don't love Kagome. I barely even like her. Ever since I met her all we have been getting into is trouble. First Kaugra, then the monkey, then the wolf. But we always got out of it okay. She even saved me from Kaugra. Okay! I need to stop thinking. I'll stop riiiigggghhht NOW.

"Do I smell food?" Inucenaru asked walking over, her long silver hair falling loosely over her shoulders. "Do you think I could have some?"

"Of course!" Kaogme said getting to give her some ramen.

"Ramen! Oh, I love ramen." Inucenaru said with a huge smile

"You and your brother both." Kagome said. A small smile gracing her lips. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hey," Koga said walking over "Do I get some food to or what?"

Kagome got him some ramen ,too, and they all sat down and began to eat. Inucenaru and Kagome talked nonstop while Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. Koga noticed and smiled.

"So, have you fallen for her that badly?" Koga asked still smiling

"I think I have." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you going to do the same to her as you did with every other pretty girl you've met."

"I don't know."

&&&&&&&&The Next Morning&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inucenaru?" Kagome asked as they finished up a quick breakfast

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you and Koga going?"

"I don't know. We have never really had any destination. Just aimless wandering." She replied staring off in the distance.

"Well, if you want you two could join me and Inuyasha."

"Really?" Inucenaru asked looking at Kagome

"Yeah" Kagome nodded. " Inuyasha and I would really enjoy your company."

"In that case, we'd love to. I love being around Koga and all, but he gets pretty annoying."

"I know what you mean. Inuyasha's the same way." The two girls started laughing. They really had no reason to laugh they just felt like it.

"What are you two laughing at?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his food. The two girls looked over at him and started laughing all over again, this time , though, they had a reason. Inuyasha had bits of breakfast all over his face and what made it even funnier was that he didn't even notice.

Koga looked over at Inucenarua and Kagome who were now rolling on the floor laughing to Inuyasha. Koga saw all the food and busted with laughter as well.

"What's so damn funny!" Inuyasha yelled surprising all of them

Kagome stopped laughing (with much difficulty), " You - You have food all over your face." She stammered before the laughter took over again.

Inuyasha wiped all the food of his face and stood up. "Come on Kagome." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"What?" Was all Kaogme could say as Inuyasha started dragging her out of the clearing. After she got over her shock he quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What are you going!" She yelled at him.

"We're leaving!" He yelled back

"But, what about Inucenaru and Koga?"

"They aren't coming with us!"

"Why can't they come!" Kagome yelled at him

"Because I said so!" Inuyasha yelled back coping her line

"I don't care what you say! I want them to come!"

"NO!"

"Why are you getting so upset over a little food!"

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Yes you do! If you don't tell why it bothered you so much I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome yelled. She knew she was taking a big gamble here. If he really didn't want to tell her then he could just leave her behind. But she figured that this was worth the risk.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled. He knew that he could simply leave her behind and doing that would let him keep his past to himself, but he really didn't want to leave her.

"Really?" Kagome said surprised. She hadn't expected him to say yes.

Inuyasha looked over at Inucenaru and Koga who were watching them with interested eyes. "Do you think we could talk in private. I heard a stream coming from over there." Inuyasha said pointing east.

"Okay." Kagome nodded. They walked over there in silence, both not knowing what to say. Finally they arrived at a small stream. Kagome and Inuyasha both sat down on a large rock. And a second later Inuyasha started the story.

Inuyasha's POV

I sat down on the rock and looked at Kagome sitting next to me. She didn't look at me, but I knew she was waiting. I decided to not let her wait any longer.

"When I was 8 my father sent me to a school. This school was for humans and since I was half they had to let me in. I never had any friends the whole time I was there. The other kids, they laughed at me. They made fur of my ears. I couldn't do anything about it because if I did I would be expelled and I knew that if I were expelled my father would hate me and would say that I brought shame to the family and that sort of thing." I began. I looked over at Kagome when I paused to take a breath. She was looking at me. She was listening. I didn't want to go one, but when she smiled at me I got my courage back and continued.

"So, I put up with them for a long time. Then in my last year there I met a girl. Her name was Kikyo. She was really pretty for a human and she didn't treat me any different than she treated anyone else. I fell in love with her. I couldn't tell her my feelings for her, because I thought that if I did she would start hating me because a hanayou was in love with her. We actually became very good friends. Then one day a student came. He got Kikyo to fall in love woth him on his second day at the school. At first I ignored it then I walked into them making out one day. I guess I lost it. I ran up and punch him in the face and I told Kikyo that I loved her. Everyone started laughing at me. They wouldn't stop. It still wont stop. I can still hear them laughing. It echoes in my mind with the guy's face. I can't remember his name, but I remember his face. It is etched in my mind. He had long black hair and these creepy red eyes. He was a very strange human. He wore a cloak made from the fur of a baboon. I don't know what happened to him or to Kikyo, because I ran away that day. My dad found me later. He did just as I thought he would. After he saw thast I was alive he started treating me as if I didn't exsist. Then he started treating Inucenaru the same way. I don't know why he did it to her. She never told me. I never told her this either, In fact, this is the first time I have ever spoken to anyone about it."

I was watching Kagome while I told my story and I noticed a definite change in her expressing when I described that human. It went from listening to a frinds problem look to a what look.

Who is this person they are talking about. You have yo wait till the next chappie

Vote

1.Title: To Kill Or Not To Kill?

Summery: Sango and Kagome are the two best female assassins and Inuyasha and Miroku are the two best males. But what happens when they are hired to kill each other? Who will survive?

2.Title: From Good To Bad

Summery: Kagome is a strict Catholic and she goes to an all girl Catholic school. Then a boy, masquerading as a girl, shows up and becomes her roommate. Kagome finds out the truth, but will she tell? Or will she keep him a secret?

3.Title: I Love Him? I Love Him Not?

Summery: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but he falls for her twin sister, Kikyo, instead she is heart broken. She goes for a walk hoping that it would help and meets Koga. She says she loves him and of course he loves her, but is it the truth?

4.Title: A Winter With You

Summery: Kagome breeds dragons and Inuyasha uses them for fighting. One winter Inuyasha and his best dragon get stuck at Kagome's because of a sudden blizzard. At first they hate everything about each other, but 6 months in the same house could always change your feelings.

5Title: Fallen Angel

Summery: In the light of the rising sun an angel falls to the earth. Only one person was there to witness this. What will happen between heaven's prettiest angel and a troublemaking hanayu?

From Good To Bad is in the lead with To Kill Or Not To Kill following close behind. Who is going to win? Find out next time in Fairy and Demon Together episode 7


	8. Spying, Hot Springs, And He Loves Me?

Hey, I hope everyone's summer is going well. The winner of voting thing we were doing for the stories will be announced at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic.

########################################################################  
They were silent for a few moments after Inuyasha finished his story. Both were deep in their thoughts.  
  
'The man he described seems so familiar. Where could I have seen him?'  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just making sure you were okay. You zoned out for a moment"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine" She said. They were both quiet again for a while. "Thank You Inuyasha"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trusting me enough to tell me the truth." She replied. Inuyasha was too stunned to say anything. "I'm also sorry."  
  
"Why?" He asked once again stunned by her words.  
  
"Because I laughed at you. I didn't know that you had such a rough past."  
  
"That's alright. Not many people do."  
  
They sat there for a while in silence, just watching the water and thinking.  
  
Kagome smiled as she stood up. "Come on, let's get back to Inucenaru and Koga" She said as she grabbed his and pulled him to his feet. Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked as their hands as Kagome began to pull him along. She led back to where they had left their friends.  
  
With Inucenaru and Koga  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Inucenaru asked as she sat down under a tree.  
  
"How should I know?" Koga snapped.  
  
"It was just a question you don't need to angry." Inucenaru said annoyed. Koga had been very irritating since Kagome and Inuyasha had left.  
  
"I'll get angry if I want to!" Koga said as he jumped into a tree.  
  
"Whatever" She said closing her eyes.  
  
"You tired?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha walked into the clearing still hand in hand. Inucenaru's eyes flew open.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" She cried as she leapt to her feet. "What happened?" She asked as she eyed their interlocked hands.  
  
"Nothin'," Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's hand and turning away from his sister. "Come on, let's go" He said calmly as he started to walk away. Kagome and Inucenaru glanced at each other and Koga came down from the tree. They were all unsure of what to do. They watched Inuyasha's retreating figure when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you guys waiting for?" He asked. Kagome gave him a huge smile and she and Inucenaru ran to catch up. Koga snorted, but walked over anyway.  
  
Kagome and Inucenaru walked a few feet behind Inuyasha and Koga, talking happily  
  
"What did you and Yasha talk about?" Inucenaru asked innocently.  
  
"Yasha?" Kagome laughed  
  
"That's what I called him when we were young. He called me Cenaru. "She shrugged.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"So?" Inucenaru said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what did you guys talk about?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Inuyasha about that. I am not at liberty to reveal that information." Kagome said with a grin.  
  
"What's with all the properness?"  
  
"Is 'properness' even a word?" Kagome laughed  
  
"No idea"  
  
"Well, to answer your question, I was raised in a palace where 'properness', as you put it, is a must." Kagome said importantly. Inucenaru stared at her for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga turned around and looked at the two girls, who stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"What was so funny?" Koga demanded.  
  
"Nothing." They replied calmly, before bursting out in laughter all over again.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned back around as he rolled his eyes. Koga gave them a weird look before ho too turned around. Behind him the laughter grew even louder.  
  
Koga raised his eyes to the heavens and then focused them back on Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you tell her?" He asked  
  
"The truth." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"But you've never told anyone the truth before!" Koga gasped. "I wouldn't even know if I hadn't been spying on your brother!"  
  
"Don't even mention him!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Why did you tell her?"  
  
"I don't know." He said, "There's something about her that makes me want to tell her everything."  
  
"Man! You're falling for her hard." Koga commented  
  
"Am not!" Inuyasha yelled causing Inucenaru and Kagome to look over at them with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you guys okay up there?" Inucenaru called.  
  
"We're fine!" Koga called back. Kagome smirked and whispered something to Inucenaru. Inucenaru nodded at her words and they both shared an evil smirk and thought for a second. Then she whispered something to Kagome.  
  
"How are you going to find out?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I have no idea?" She said. "But, I do smell a hot springs nearby. Could we do something with that?"  
  
"I'm can't think of anything. Can you?"  
  
"I guess we could pretend to go to the hot springs and send them off somewhere. Then we could secretly follow them." Inucenaru whispered.  
  
"Good idea!" Kagome said. "But how could we follow with out being seen?"  
  
Inucenaru thought for a moment and then said, "I could carry you and we could follow them in the trees."  
  
"But won't they be able to smell us?"  
  
"I have learned some things on my vacation away from my family that most demons never learn in their lifetime." She said, "Like for example, hiding my scent and the scent of anyone else as long as they are touching me."  
  
"Wow!" Kagome gaped at her. "That's amazing!"  
  
"I know I am!" Inucenaru said smugly  
  
"Shut up." Kagome said jokingly.  
  
"Okay back to planning!" Inucenaru declared in a whisper.  
  
"I think the girls are planning something." Koga said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"They're whispering"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean so? When girls whisper like that they are always planning something?"  
  
"What do you think they are planning then?" Inuyasha asked deciding to play along.  
  
"I don't know. I can't hear what they are saying."  
  
"You're probably just imagining things"  
  
"What ever." Koga said still trying to figure out what they were planning.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Kagome yelled to them as she ran over, when she caught up, she wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "Why don't we take a little break? We can rest over at the hot springs Inucenaru sniffed out." She suggested, "God knows you two could use a bath." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga didn't answer. Inuyasha didn't answer because he was to busy staring at the arm around his shoulder blushing. Koga didn't answer because he was to busy trying his hardest not to laugh at Inuyasha's tomato red face.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said waving her hand (the one that had been on Koga's shoulder) in front of Inuyasha's face looking puzzled. "Can we go or not?"  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha said trying to get rid of his blush before she actually noticed.  
  
"Yay!" She yelled out throwing her hands up in the air in triumph. She motioned for Inucenaru to come over and she ran up to them.  
  
"Are we going?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah" Kagome answered.  
  
"Cool!" She replied. She hesitated before she continued, "I think they need to go more than we do."  
  
"Shut up!" The two boys yelled at her. "We do not smell!"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Kagome said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"So where's this hot spring?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"It's this way," Inucenaru said, pointing east.  
  
They walked that way for about five minutes when they same to a beautiful hot spring. There were lilies flouting in the water and small jasmine flowers growing along the bank. They stood there for a second in awe. They probably would have stood there a lot longer, too, if only Inuyasha hadn't gotten bored of staring at the water.  
  
"Are we going to go in or not?" He asked.  
  
"I wonder if are even allowed?" Kagome said  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Because, it seems way too beautiful to be a normal spring." Inucenaru answered.  
  
"I can't wait to get in." Koga said, pretty much in his own little world.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Inuyasha agreed  
  
"I am starting to think that we shouldn't" Kagome said looking around.  
  
"Oh come on!" Inuyasha said annoyed, "I know you aren't going to suggest that should turn around and go back. It was you that wanted to come hear in the first place." Inuyasha continued. "Besides I want to go in."  
  
"That's coming from the guy who insists that he doesn't stink." Inucenaru whispered  
  
Kagome giggled and then looked and again wearily.  
  
"Okay, fine." She said defeated. "Let's go."  
  
"There's a large boulder there. It separates the two sides of the spring." Koga said pointing over to the rock.  
  
"Perfect!" Inuyasha said. We'll go on one side and you two can have the other."  
  
Before either of the girls could answer the boys had run off to their side to get undressed. Seconds later they heard a large splash.  
  
Inucenaru turned to Kagome, "So you really think we shouldn't go in?" She asked  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Fine then! We won't go in!" Inucenaru declared. Kagome smiled a thankful smile, "Instead we can eavesdrop on the boys!"  
  
They both smiles evilly and they climbed half way on the boulder and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Are you ever going to admit you like her?" Koga was saying  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"Do you like her?" Koga tried again.  
  
Still no answer  
  
"I'll take the silence as a yes." Koga said, "Why won't you tell her or talk to her or just have a conversation with Kagome Koga said. Kagome suddenly realized at the mention of her name that they were talking about her.  
  
"I just don't know what to say!"  
  
"Last time you said that you wanted to tell her everything." Koga said  
  
"That's why I don't know what to say!" Inuyasha said  
  
"I don't understand." Koga said confused  
  
"I want to tell her everything. I'm afraid I might tell her something I don't want her to know without realizing it."  
  
"What are you afraid you're going to tell her?"  
  
"About all the girls I went out with and messed around with. I mean I didn't even know half of their names!" Inuyasha explained sadly. Kagome gave a small gasp but decided to forgive him half-way because she had just peeked over the rock. She didn't see anything, but she just wanted to use that as an excuse to forgive him. She turned away from them and looked out over the water as the sun went down with a blank expression on her face. She listened, though only half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah. You don't want her to find out about that." Koga was saying.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
No answer  
  
"You can't just ignore the girl you love for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help, but let out a small gasp. 'He hadn't denied the accusation Koga had made about him loving me' she thought. She smiled, but just as she did the rock shuddered. She and Inucenaru realized what was happening Justas it happened. The rock was collapsing!  
  
The both landed in the water right in front of where Inuyasha and Koga were sitting with a loud THUD.  
  
End of Seventh Chapter. Sango appears in next chapter  
  
For the voting thing  
  
The winner is....................................Drum Roll Please! ................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................................................................................................... ........................................................................................................................................................ ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................ .................................................................................................................................................................... ........................................................................................................................ .................................................................................................................... .....................................There is a tie.  
  
Our two winners are Winter with You and From Good to Bad.  
  
We will have one more voting chapter to settle the tie.  
  
This time the only nominations are A Winter with You and From Good to Bad  
  
Voting open to all those who already voted, but simply voted for another story. If there is still a tie in one week I will E-mail the two summaries to a friend and they shall be the one to decided


	9. Merpeople

Hay! I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I lost the notebook I wrote it in. It's either somewhere in my auntie's car or somewhere between Las Cruces, New Mexico and San Diego, California. Oh well. The winner will be announced at the end of this chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own all the original characters that happen to be in this story.

She and Inucenaru landed right in front of where Inuyasha and Koga were sitting with a THUD!

Inuyasha and Koga using their great instincts leapt to their feet. Kagome and Inucenaru looked down quickly and stared intently at the water. Their faces bright red.

"What were you doing?" Koga demanded.

"Nothing!" Both girls said not looking up.

"What were you doing on that rock?" Inuyasha asked.

"What rock?" Both girls said together still staring at the water.

"Would you look at us?" Inuyasha demanded

"I would rather not." Kagome said still blushing

"Same here." Inucenaru said.

"Why not?" Koga demanded

"Because I really would don't want to see either of you naked." Kagome said 'okay. Maybe I would like to see Inuyasha, just not with Koga and Inucenaru around' she thought but then mentally slapped herself for thinking it

Both boys turned bright red and did the first thing they could think of. They went back into the water even though their clothing was on arms reach.

The two girls looked up slowly, still blushing slightly.

"We'll be going now." Inucenaru said as she and Kagome got to their feet and quickly headed for the shore.

"Leaving so soon?" A new voice asked from behind them. Kagome and Inucenaru turned around. A young girl about 17 with long black hair had appeared out of no where. Kagome couldn't help notice that she dressed strangely. She wore only a yellow bikini made from some strange material. Because she sat in the water no other clothing could be spotted.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked reaching for his sword.

"My name is Koharu" The girl replied. "But you're not in any position to be asking question."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked getting ready to strike.

The girl waved her hand a dozen guards appeared from beneath the water. They readied their spears.

"What's going on?' Kagome asked taking a step back

"You're under arrest." Koharu answered simply

"Hi Koharu!" Inucenaru said

"Oh, hi Inucenaru. How are you doing?" Koharu said just now spotting Inucenaru

"Great! How about you?" Inucenaru replied

"I'm fine." Koharu added "But I see you're still getting into trouble."

"Of course." Inucenaru said smiling.

One of the guards cleared their throats and Koharu remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Koharu waved her hand again and the guards started to advance. She said "If you resist they will attack, but if you come quietly you might be let off. What's it going to be?"

Inuyasha and Koga got ready to fight. Inucenaru thought for a second and said to Inuyasha and Koga, "Wait, we wont fight them."

"What?" They asked in surprise

"I've gotten arrest by them before and things go a lot smoother if you just go with it."

"Whatever" Inuyasha said. Koga nodded

Two guards came up and grabbed Inuyasha and Koga by the arm and then they sprinkled some strange powder on them. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. Koga lifted his above the water slowly and saw that instead of feet, he had fins! Every one but Inucenaru gasped. Koga stared at his blood red tail and Inuyasha at his dark blue one. Before anyone really had a chance to get over their surprise two more guards grabbed Kagome and Inucenaru and yanked them into the water. The sprinkled the same powder over them the second they hit the water.

Kagome could feel a strange kind of force wrapping itself around her legs and then it continued up around her chest. When it finally faded she looked at her baby blue colored tail in shock. She saw that instead on her normal outfit she now wore a small baby blue tank. She glanced at Inucenaru and saw that she was wearing the same thing just in a dark green.

"What did you do to us?" Inuyasha asked trying to get to stand up. There was a loud SPLASH as he fell back into the water. He sat up with a face full of mud.

"We need to take you to the palace and the only way to get there is to swim." Koharu said.

"We can swim!" Koga said frustrated.

"I can't" Kagome pointed out.

"It's at the bottom of the lake so even if you can swim no land dweller can get there so we turned you into merpeople."

"I don't want to be no stink'n fish." Inuyasha mumbled

"Inuyasha" Kagome said giving him a look that clearly said 'Shut up, before you get us in even more trouble'

"Whatever." He said

"Let's go!" Koharu said as she signaled to the guards. One guard grabbed each of them by them arm and dived under the water. Once they were pretty deep down and they all could handle their new fins pretty well Inuyasha yanked his arm away with a growl. Then he glared daggers at the other guards holding his friends and they quickly released their arm as well. The four followed Koharu in silence.

888888888888888888888888888 1 hour later 888888888888888888888888888888

Are we there yet?" Kagome asked out of boredom.

"No!" One of the guards replied

88888888888888888888888888 5 seconds later 88888888888888888888888888888

Are we there now?" Kagome asked

"No"

8888888888888888888888888 5 Seconds later 8888888888888888888888888888

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked again

"No"

"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?" Inucenaru asked

"What?" Inuyasha replied. He had been really deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked the guard.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha replied to Inucenaru.

"No!" The guard almost yelled. Kagome was really starting to annoy him.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" Inucenaru said to Inuyasha ignoring Kagome's antics.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha replied coldly.

"I'm your sister. I know a lot." She said with a small smile.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked

"Yes." Koharu said swimming toward a grand castle.

They couldn't help, but stop and stare at the palace. It was built right into a reef and was decorated in types of shells. There were plants growing in a large garden. There were fish swimming about each with a destination in mind. In one word the palace was very colorful.]

"Keep moving!" A guard ordered jabbing the end of his spear into Kagome's back.

"Oww!" Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha let out a protective growl. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. She suddenly remembered what he been talking to Koga about at the hot spring earlier and blushed slightly.

They entered a grand hall adorned with small statues and beautiful paintings. One of the paintings caught Koga's eye. It was a portrait of a beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair and big chocolate colored eyes. He nudged Inuyasha with his elbow and jerked his head toward the painting.

"That looks like. . ." Inuyasha cut himself off as he continued to stare.

"You two better hurry up." Inucenaru warned. They quickly swam and caught up, but the painting still imprinted in their mind.

Soon they came to the end of the hall where a man and a woman were in the middle of a heated discussion. They were able to catch a few words of it before Koharu interrupted.

"My Lord, My Lady." She began bowing to each one, "We found the four who bathed in the Sacred Spring."

The King eyed them warily, but the queen smiled warmly, "I am Lady Artesia and this is my husband Lord Zenas. We rule over all the waters" She said, "Now that you know who we are, may we know your names."

Kagome stepped forward, "I am Kagome, Princess of the Fairies"

"I am Inucenaru, only daughter of Lord Inutashio, but you already know me."

"Yes, a little to well Lady Inucenaru" Lady Artesia said

"I am Inuyasha, second son of Lord Inutashio"

"I am Koga, next leader of the demon wolf pack."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, and Prince Koga. You have been brought here under accusations of a serious crime." The queen said.

"Even more serious then when I stole some magic powder from one of your guards and started sprinkling it one unsuspecting humans." Inucenaru asked.

"Yes" Lady Artesia said.

"What about the time I stole a Sea Horse from the Royal Stables and rode it trough town telling everyone that we were under attack."

"Yes"

"What about the time I threw a rock at the Princes favorite pet cat fish and I died."

"That was you?" The queen gasped.

"Oops." Inucenaru said smacking her head, "I didn't get caught for that one did I?"

"As I was saying you have committed a very serious crime. You four bathed in the Sacred Springs." Lady Artesia said

"Actually," Inucenaru said raising her hand, "Kagome and I didn't"

"But you went into the water didn't you?" Lady Artesia said

"We fell in" Kagome said.

"You still went into the water" Lady Artesia said

"It was an accident!" Kagome said, "The rock broke."

"Whatever the reason you still went into the water and the punishment for that is normally prison for life." Lady Artesia said sadly.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled

"Is there any other way?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I am willing to let you go if you do something for me."

"Exactly what do you want us to do?" Koga asked suspiciously

"You see my eldest daughter, Sango, is missing again."

"Again?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yes. You see she is always going off somewhere. Normally we don't mind, but tonight there is a very important ball and she need to be here." Artesia said

"Let me guess," Inuyasha said, "you want us to find her."

"If you can find her and bring her back here in time for the ball all charges against you will be dropped. Plus you will invited to join us at the ball." Artesia explained.

"Don't worry My Lady" Koga said. "We will find Lady Sango"

"Thank you." Lady Artesia said as she nodded at them.

Koharu led them out of the palace. "You better hurry if you are going to find her." She said as they reached the exit.

"Where do you usually find her?" Kagome asked.

"She normally comes back on her own really late at night. I don't know where she goes though." Koharu answered

"I know where she is!" Inucenaru said suddenly as she began to swim up.

The others shrugged and followed. Kagome was right behind Inucenaru on the long swim to the surface and as she watched her back something caught her eye. She studied it carefully as she swam.

'What is that on her back?' Kagome thought. 'All I can see is the bottom of whatever it is and yet it reminds me of something. It reminds me of my own birthmark, the one that symbolizes the Chosen Ones. Could Inucenaru possibly be a Chosen? No! She can't be. If she was she would be in a palace or something, but she did runaway.' Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as they came to the surface.

"Do you see anything?" Inuyasha asked looking around. They were in the middle of a vast lake. Surrounding the lake was a beautiful meadow.

The turned around and saw a young mermaid sitting on a large rock near the shore. Her long black hair covered her back. Sitting next to her was a young man with brown that was just short enough to be pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. Just as Kagome was going to call out to them the mermaid slapped the guy making him fall into the lake screaming "HENTAI"

Kagome giggled instead as the man came to the surface with a red handprint across his cheek. As he pulled himself up onto the rock he spotted them.

"Hey there!" He called waving his hand, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Inucenaru called back.

They disappeared under the water for a second and then reappeared next to the rock. Inuyasha and Koga pulled themselves onto the rock first and then helped Inucenaru and Kagome up.

The guy quickly went to where Kagome was sitting and took her hands into his. "My name is Miroku. What may I call you by fair maiden?" he said

"Kagome." She answered nervously staring at heir hands.

"Kagome, would you please consider bearing my child?" Miroku said, "Or perhaps you would like to?" he said to Inucenaru releasing Kagome's hands and placing them on the girls backs. Both girls turned bright red from embarrassment and then they turned red with anger when they felt Miroku's hand go a little to low.

SLAPSLAP

Miroku was back into the water in seconds.

"I'm Sango." The mermaid said extending her hand to Kagome who was the closest one to her.

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said.

"My name's Koga."

"Name's Inuyasha."

"You already know me." Inucenaru said

"How could I forget?" Sango said laughing.

"I'm Miroku!" Miroku said climbing onto the rock.

"We all know you!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"We've been looking all over for you, Sango." Inucenaru said

"Really? Why?" Sango asked

"Your mom sent us to get you?" Kagome said.

"The diner!" Sango said alarmed, "I have to go! See you soon Miroku."

"Bye" Miroku said happily as Sango dove under the water.

"See ya!" Kagome said as they all dove under the water after Sango.

"Bye" Miroku said again as they disappeared. He sat there for a second, "I have better get ready." He said as he jumped into the water and swam to shore.

8888888888888888888 10 min. later at the palace 8888888888888888

"Kagome and Inucenaru can come with me to get ready for the ball." Sango said as she swam down a hall in the palace. "You two" she referred to Inuyasha and Koga, "can see my brother. He'll take care of you"

"Who's your brother?" Kagome asked

"You can meet him right now." Sango replied as she stopped in front of a door. She knocked.

"Who's there?" a muffled voice came from behind the door.

"It's Sango." She called

"Hold on I'm coming." The voice called back

BangCrashOWW

Finally the door opened to reveal a little boy. He smiled.

"Hey Sis!" He said as he opened the door all the way allowing everyone to enter his room.

They all looked around and saw that the entire floor was covered in items. There were books, toys, clothes and even furniture that had toppled over.

"Hey Kohaku." Sango said as she sat down on his bed. "I would like you to meet some new friends of mine. This is Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga. Plus there's Inucenaru, but you already know her," Sango said as she motioned to each on of them as she called out their name.

"Hi, I'm Kohaku." He said

"Do you think you can help Inuyasha nd Koga get ready for the ball? They're all new around here." Sango asked

"Sure"

"Alright then." Sango said swimming towards the door followed by Kagome and Inucenaru.

"Bye" Kagome said with a wave of her hand.

"Have fun" Inucenaru said as she left he room.

They followed Sango to her room and went inside. It was the complete opposite of Kohaku's. Everything was clean and even though the room was huge there was very little furniture inside. At the end of the room there was a large door that led out to a balcony.

Sango led them to her bed and asked them to sit there. Then she went to small night stand and opened the drawer. She took out a few brushes and tossed two to Kagome and Sango. Then sat down next to them on the bed.

"Let's get ready!" She said as she began to brush her own hair,

"Can I do your hair Sango?" Kagome asked

Sango grinned, "Sure"

"I'll do Kagome's" Inucenaru volunteered

"I'll do your hair then." Sango said to Inucenaru.

They got to work quickly and happily

YAY! Another chapter down.

Okay the winner for the whole voting this is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A Winter With You

YAY!

Remember to review

YAY!


	10. Trouble With A Capital T

New Chappie! YAAAYY! I wrote the first chappie of A Winter With You. It's there for you guys to read, Thanx everyone for voting.

Disclaimer- You know what goes here

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Trouble With A Capital T That Rhymes With P That Stands For Party**

Inuyasha and Koga waited impatiently for the girls to arrive at the entrance to the Grand Hall. The queen had asked them to come with a partner, meaning a date.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Koga asked with annoyance.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired of waiting." Inuyasha replied.

"Waiting for what?" Someone asked from behind them.

They spun around and saw Inucenaru and Kagome standing in hallway smiling.

Kagome was wearing an elegant black top with a low neck line showing just the right amount of cleavage. She also wore a beautiful necklace encrusted with diamonds and amethysts. She also had on a pair of matching earrings. Her hair was pulled into a majestic bun and glistened with jewels. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. 'Damn she's beautiful' he thought.

Koga reacted the same way when he saw Inucenaru. She wore a sleeveless red top and a ruby necklace along with matching bangle bracelets. Her long silver hair fell freely down her back. When she turned her head they saw that she had a few red streaks going through her hair.

Kagome and Inucenaru rolled their eyes.

"When you two are done drooling maybe we could go to the party." Inucenaru said

They both blushed and closed their mouths. Koga then walked up to Inucenaru and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked her

"Sure." She replied taking his arm. He led her down to the Grand Hall. Kagome heard them being announced.

"Hey" Kagome said shyly trying not to stare. Inuyasha looked great even though all he did was brush his hair a little. He wore no shirt and his chest shone in the water.

"Hi" Inuyasha replied.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Well, uh, we better go into the hall." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said offering her his arm. She smiled and accepted it. They swam into the hall arm in arm.

"Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha" The announcer dude said. (a/n don't know what their called and I'm to lazy to find out)

They swam down the steps and stopped before the King and Queen. They bowed and Lady Artesia smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much for finding our daughter." Lady Artesia said. She waited a moment and then nudged Lord Zenas.

"Yeah, thanks" He mumbled

"Where is Sango?" Kagome asked looking around the room.

"She should be arriving any second now. I believe she said something about getting her date" Artesia said thoughtfully.

Just then a bunch of horns sounded. Everyone in the room silenced and turned towards the door.

"Lady Sango and Sir Miroku." The announcer dude said (a/n there it is again. I'm sorry about that.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Inucenaru's POV TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Miroku?!" Someone in the crowd gasped. I heard it and looked around. I spotted Koharu standing (A/N maybe not standing since their under water, but I can't think of a better word.) with two girls. One of them had long blue hair and the other long red hair. Koharu had her hand over her mouth in surprise.

I turned my attention back to the entrance where Sango and Miroku were coming in.

Sango's hair had been pulled up into a high-pony tail that curled down her back. She wore a golden halter top that matched the color of her tail perfectly. She swam down the steps clinging to Miroku's arm.

The stopped and bowed at the King and Queen's feet Lady Artesia nodded and they rose. Miroku gave Sango's hand a gentle squeeze before swimming to where me and everyone else stood (floated –whatever)

"Tonight my daughter will be crowned the true heir to the throne." Lady Artesia began. Next she went into the huge traditional speech recited at every Crowning Of The Heir ceremony.

I began to watch Koharu out of the corner of my eye. She was now whispering to the same two girls she was with before. Koharu's eyes were focused on Sango and then occasionally darting to Miroku. Hatred and envy shone brightly in them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Normal POV TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lady Artesia took a velvet box from a servant and opened it. She, then, carefully took out a golden tiara and held it above Sango's head.

"When I place this crown upon your head, Sango Taijia, you shall be formally named heir to our throne." Lady Artesia said smiling. She placed the tiara gently on Sango's head. "Let it be known that from this day forth my daughter, Sango, is now and forever more the first and true heir to the Kingdom of Mar Azulverde." Artesia announced proudly.

The crowd cheered happily.

Miroku went back to Sango's side and took her hand into his own and whispered something to her. Sango smiled at whatever he had said. Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha (only because Kagome dragged him) went over to congratulate Sango. Inucenaru turned and followed three girls into the garden.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Deep in the Huge Garden Maze VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I can't believe it!" Koharu all, but screamed, "How could he go out with her? How could she go out him? She knew I liked him, I thought she was my friend!" She ranted.

"You know, Koharu, you never told Sango what his name was or what he looked like." The girl with blue hair said

"So? What's you're point, Ozona?" Koharu snapped.

"My point is that she probably didn't know that it was him who you liked." Ozona said.

"She knew perfectly well, she's just doing this to make me angry!" Koharu snapped again.

"What do you think, Odessa?" Ozona asked

"Well Sis, I think that Koharu is absolutely right." The redheaded girl said leaning against a sea tree. "Sango, is the princess and as the princess she thinks that she can get away with whatever she wants."

"You're right!" Koharu exclaimed.

"We should teach that girl a lesson." Ozona said with an evil smirk.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Inucenaru asked stepping out from the shadows.

"Inucenaru?!" Koharu exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering what you three were doing out here when there is food in there." Inucenaru paused for a second. "That and why you were so upset to see Miroku here with Sango."

"How much have you heard?" Ozona asked stepping forward.

"Everything." Inucenaru said with a shrug.

"Then you better prepare to die." Odessa said standing beside her sister. She pushed her left hand forward and a fire ball came from it heading towards Inucenaru. She dodged it with ease.

"This might be a stupid question, but how is it that you can throw _fire_ under _water_?" Inucenaru asked as she dodged another ball of fire.

"I don't see why I should tell you." Odessa snarled.

Ozona moved her hand in a circular motion and strong jets of water speed at Inucenaru. She was just barely able to dodge this attack.

"That's enough!" Koharu said. "I have a better idea, let's go!"

Odessa and Ozona frowned but let out one attack each. The two attacks hit each other and caused a small explosion. When the dust cleared the three girls had vanished.

Inucenaru frowned, "This can't be good." She mumbled quickly swimming back to the party.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

I am so sorry it's so short. I wanted to put a chapter up tonight and it's already midnight. Please forgive me.

I want everyone to know my idea for the title came from the song **Trouble** from the musical The Music Man. The real words are "**That's trouble with a capital T the rhymes with P that stands for pool**". That's a great show. I saw it at my school which is a performing arts high school.

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who took the time to vote for the stories. This includes:

LIL' GOME

Mysterious-wolf

Hanyou punk chick

Vimm

Dark-Necko-Goddess

Lizz

2Lazy2login

Keya13

Nicole

Dragon Flame

Dragon Fairy

Drafairy

Nick

Blue Angel Demon

Thanx again and just for those who voted . . . you get cookies!

YAY! hands out cookies

Remember to review!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author Note**

**PLEASE READ**

I haven't gotten any reviews for the 9th chapter. I really don't want to write a story no one is going to read. So if you want the next chapter be sure to review okay. Thankx for reading this. I really appreaciate your support. If you haven't noticed I'm a really bad speller so please forgive me!


	12. A Spell

Hey, long time to update. Remember, if want me to update, you have to review.

**Inuspartan117: Thank you**

**(smiley): It's okay. Thanx for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Inucenaru headed back to the palace as quickly as possible. She swam in through the garden entrance and looked around for her friends. She spotted Inuyasha and Koga across the room. As she approached them she saw that they were talking to Odessa and Ozona. Odessa saw her and smirked.

Inucenaru gasped, 'How dare she! I can't believe this! He better not. . . I am going to kill both of them' she thought as Odessa pulled away Koga. Inucenaru began to fume even more when Ozona took the hint from her sister and made the same move on Inuyasha and he, like Koga, responded.

She began to make her way over quickly. Half way there she heard someone call out her name. Inucenaru looked around and saw Kagome waving to her. Inucenaru glanced and Koga and then made her way over to Kagome and Sango.

Sango seemed extremely upset about something.

"What's going on?" Inucenaru asked.

"Those jerks are being jerks. God, I want to kill them all" Kagome said angrily.

"You mean Inuyasha and Koga?" Inucenaru asked.

"And Miroku as well." Kagome said

"What's he doing?" Inucenaru asked.

Sango grabbed Inucenaru and pulled her over to where she had been standing. Inucenaru gasped. Miroku was there talking to Koharu, with Koharu clinging to him.

"I knew Odessa and Ozona were up to something."

"You know who those sluts are." Kagome asked

"I met them before and I spoke to them in the garden just now." Inucenaru said. She began to go into a huge explanation of what happened outside.

When she finished Sango and Kagome were fuming.

"I can't believe her!" Sango said, "I knew she liked a human, nut how was I supposed to know that Miroku was the one."

"You didn't. Koharu is just upset." Kagome said, "I'm sure if you spoke to her, you could work something out."

"I doubt it." Inucenaru said.

"Inucenaru!" Kagome said

"It's the truth. She's got Koga and Inuyasha as well under her spell. We have to fight them."

"We can't do that!" Kagome argued.

"We don't have a choice! And it's not like we're fighting weak little girls, Odessa and Ozona have some kind of power."

"Kagome! Inucenaru!" Sango interrupted, "If we are going to talk about this we should find someplace private."

Kagome and Inucenaru exchanged glances.

"You're right." Inucenaru said.

"Of course I'm right." Sango replied. "Let's go."

Sango led them down the hall that they had used to enter the palace, but before they came to the exit Sango stopped. She looked around to make sure no one was looking then opened a secret passage hidden behind a portrait.

"Go in quickly." She whispered. She shut the door behind her quietly.

Kagome looked around and found herself in a beautiful grotto.

"What is this place?" Inucenaru asked looking around.

"This is my own private place that I can relax in." Sango said. "I never get any privacy so when I want to be alone, I sneak in here."

"How did you find this place?" Kagome asked

"My mother showed it to me a few years ago. She told me that I could come in here whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed or I just need a break."

"So this is how you get out of the palace unnoticed." Inucenaru said.

"Yeah." Sango said, "Please don't tell anyone about this place."

"Of course." Inucenaru said.

"Don't worry." Kagome nodded, "We won't tell a soul."

"I forgot to thank you earlier, Kagome." Inucenaru said.

"For what?"

"For putting the red streaks in my hair. I love it."

"No problem." Kagome said

"Do you think you could do my hair later?" Sango asked.

"Sure, but not now." Kagome said, "We have to figure out what to do about Odessa and Ozona."

"What can we do?" Sango asked sighing.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." Inucenaru said.

"Maybe we could get the boys alone and talk to them then." Kagome suggested.

"Well, we don't have any other ideas. We can sneak into their room tonight and talk to them then." Sango said

"What do we do until then?" Inucenaru asked swimming over to a shelf lined wall and picking something up.

"We wait."

Ttttttttttttttttttt Beginning of Chapter with Inuyasha tttttttttttttttttttttt

Inuyasha glanced around the room searching or Kagome. She had disappeared with Sango a little while.

"Inuyasha!" Someone called

Inuyasha turned around hoping it was Kagome. To his disappointment it wasn't. Instead it was a beautiful girl with long blue hair and shinning blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked looked at her feeling his eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"No. My name is Ozona. I'm a friend of Koharu's. She's told me a lot about you." Ozona said

"She told you a days worth of info about me." Inuyasha asked

"Yeah." Ozona giggled circling him.

Inuyasha smiled. "What did say?"

"She said that you were brave and care deeply for your friends." She said, "But she didn't mention how handsome you are."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey Ozona!" a new voice called.

He turned and saw a beautiful redhead was swimming over clinging to Koga.

"Hey Odessa." Ozona said "This is Inuyasha, you know, the one Koharu was talking about earlier."

"Hi" Inuyasha said nodding to the woman

Odessa smiled, "Nice to meet you. This is Koga. Koharu told us about him as well."

Ozona nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Are you two sisters?" Koga asked looking from Odessa to Ozona.

"Yeah." Both girls said at the same time, "We're twins."

"So what are you guys up to?" Ozona asked them

"I was actually going to look for Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly remembering.

"Oh, I wanted to speak with Inucenaru as well." Koga added glancing around the room for her.

Odessa spotted Inucenaru coming over, her eyes flaming. She smirked.

"Hey Koga." She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked turning towards her.

Suddenly he felt her lips pressed against him. He didn't wish to respond and was about to push her away when he felt something come over him. It was a like something was taking over his body. His eyes went wide and then back to normal and he respond to Odessa kiss.

Ozona glanced in the direction that Odessa had been looking in and saw Inucenaru standing there as well. She took the hint and quickly placed the same spell over Inuyasha.

They pulled away at the same time and the girls glanced into the crowd and grinned when they saw that Inucenaru was swimming in the opposite direction.

"I wonder how Koharu's doing." Ozona wondered out loud. She glanced at the boys and saw that they had succeeded and they were both staring blankly into space.

"With the way that human was acting at the ceremony it'll be easy to get him to eat the tablet as long you know how to seduce a guy." Odessa said.

"How was he acting?" Ozona asked.

"Didn't you notice? As soon as the Queen finished the speech and he returned to Sango's side he whispered something to her and then his hand went to her backside." Odessa said, "You should pay more attention. If you had been assigned to Miroku you wouldn't know a thing about him."

"Sorry." Ozona replied rolling her eyes at her sister. "So, what do we do with these two guys?"

"It's getting pretty late and the party will be ending soon. All we have to do is tell them to go to their room and get some sleep."

"So we wait until then?" Ozona asked

"Yes" Odessa answered looking around making sure no one had overheard their conversation. "We wait."

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt That Night tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sango, Inucenaru, and Kagome silently walked into the boy's room. Inucenaru walked to Koga's bed, Sango to Miroku's, and Kagome to Inuyasha. They shook them awake calling their names quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly.

"Kagome?" He said making out the figure he saw hovering above him. He sat up slowly.

"Inuyasha what's going on with that Ozona girl?" Kagome demanded.

"Ozona?" He questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, the girl with blue hair."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, "I like her."

"What?" Kagome asked taking a step back in surprise.

"She's really pretty." Inuyasha said getting a strange look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a begging tone, "Why are you saying these things."

Inuyasha's gaze met hers, "Why do you care?"

"Because," Kagome thought hard for a reason, "You said just a few days ago that you loved me."

"That was a few days ago, this is now." Inuyasha said turning away from her.

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. "Inuyasha," She whispered, "What's wrong with you."

Kagome backed away slowly. She glanced at Sango and Inucenaru and saw that they too were having the same things said to them. Sango tears were falling freely and she was on the verge of slapping Miroku

Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Kagome said to her.

"But-" Sango began

"Sango." Inucenaru said from the doorway. Sango hung her head and she followed the other two out the door. All three girls seemed to go into their own little worlds as they made their way to the grotto.

When they got there they sat down and all three of them sat there in silence broken only by occasional sobs. They were confused. Inuyasha had just told Koga that he loved Kagome, Miroku always told Sango that he loved her even though he enjoyed asking other woman to bear his child, and Koga always seemed like he was in love with Inucenaru ever since they met a long time ago.

"What could be wrong with them?" Kagome asked herself.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

End of chapter! YAY!

Remember to Review. Thank you.


	13. Gone

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while hope you can forgive me.

**Kaogme: Hope so too!**

**Andreah Treole: Sorry about that. I'll try to stop.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and you all know that so why do I have to continue to write this?!

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sango swam into the throne room ready to put the new plan into action. She knelt before the King and Queen.

"Sango, what's the matter?" Artesia asked not failing to notice the serious look on her daughter's face.

"Mother, I would like to oversee the travel to the surface world." Sango said keeping the serious look on her face. Inwardly she smiled. Her acting classes had really paid off.

Artesia was visibly surprised at Sango's request.

"You can barely keep track of your own visits to the surface. What makes you think you can take care of others?" The King said coldly. Artesia shot him a look and Zenas quieted.

"I can do this Mother, please?" Sango said ignoring her father's statement.

"Alright Sango." The queen said

"Thank you so much." She said smiling at her mom, "Father." She said turning to him and bowing respectively. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Artesia looked at her husband. "How could you say those things to your daughter?"

Zenas glanced at her, "I only spoke the truth."

"You didn't have to be so rude about it even if it is the truth!"

"I'm telling you that putting her in charge of that and other things is a mistake and will only lead to disaster."

"And why is that?"

"She is our Chosen One! What would happen if she got kidnapped by the darkness fortold? What if she runs away? What if she meets the other three Chosens?" Zenas ranted.

"What if the water turned to ice and your nose falls off?" Artesia said sarcasticly. "Sango can take care of herself. I trust her and so should you." (A/N the first sentace she said is a modified quote for Pocahontas)

"It's a mistake."

"Then who do you suggest we put in charge?"

"We can take care of it the way we have been for years."

"Things have changed over the years Zenas, whether you have noticed it or not. We are on the brink of war with the merpeople from the south. If Sango takes over this job now and a few others later on then we will have more time to plan what we need to and to take care bigger problems."

Zenas sighed in defeat, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Artesia smiled triumphantly.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked

"Sort of." Sango replied

"How do you know she will head to the surface world?" Inucenaru asked

"If my parents find out about Odessa and Ozona attacked a royal guest they will end up in the dungeon." Sango said as they turned into the main hall.

They swam down the hall and as they made their way Inucenaru stopped. Kagome glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Who is this Sango?" Inucenaru asked not taking her eyes off the painting of the woman with long black hair. A woman who looked vaugly familiar.

Kagome looked at the portrait as well. She studied the face of the woman. 'She looks so familiar. Like a dream I had so long ago.' Kagome thought

"That's a woman from the surface world. She appeared here years ago and she recently left to find her daughter I believe."

"What was her name?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, I cannot remember." Sango said. "Come, we must hurry."

The other two nodded and followed Sango outside the palace. Even as they approached their destination Kagome couldn't get the face of the woman out of her mind.

They arrived at the station and Inucenaru looked around a bit while Kagome sat down deep in thought and Sango got everything set up.

888888888888888 A Few Hours Later 88888888888888888

"I bored," Kagome said after losing her 10th game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Inucenaru.

"You're just mad because you keep on losing." Inucenaru laughed

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sango yelled

"Sorry Sango." Inucenaru said

"We've been here for a long time already and no has come yet." Kagome added

"Are you sure they will head to the surface?" Inucenaru asked.

"Of course" Sango said

"Okay." Kagome said uncertantly

"How about another round of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Inucenaru asked turning to Kagome.

"Sure," Kagome said, "I'm going to win this time!"

"I'll be right back." Sango said.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked before she started the new game.

"I want to go and get something I left at the palace."

"Do want us to go with you?" Inucenaru asked

"No, I'll be fine."

"Can you bring me back some food?" Kagome asked

"Is that all you think about?" Sango laughed

"You can blame Inuyasha. I got it from him."

"Alright." Sango said still laughing. "Here I want you two to take this." Sango said pulling at two silver chains around her neck. At the end of one chain there was a blue pouch. At the end of the other one hung a red pouch.

"What are these for?" Kagome asked taking the blue one while Inucenaru took the red one.

"The blue one has the powder that will transform you into a human. The red will transform you into a mermaid." Sango explained

"What about you?" Inucenaru asked

"I have another set of poaches at home. I have to get that two while I'm there." Sango replied.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Inucenaru offered again.

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself." Sango assured swimming out the door smiling.

As soon as Sango went out the door Inucenaru frowned. It was obvious to her that both of her friend's laughs and smiles were all forced. She knew that they were really crying inside the same way she was.

Kagome turned back to her, "Okay! Let's play. I'll stop letting you win now!" She declared

Inucenaru laughed

88888888888888888 1 Hour later 888888888888888888

Kagome abandoned their game and swam over to the door. She looked around outside.

"What's wrong?" Inucenaru asked looking out as well.

"Don't you think Sango should be back by now?" Kagome asked going out side a little still her eyes still scanning the horizon.

"You're right." Inucenaru said, "I didn't realize so much time went by."

"I hope she's alright."

"Should we go look for her?"

Kagome nodded.

They swam quickly to the palace. When they finally got there Kagome stopped and looked around thinking.

"Where should we look?" She asked, "This place is huge and we haven't seen half of it."

"I know." Inucenaru said after a moment of thinking. She began swimming down the hall.

"Where?" Kagome asked following her

"The grotto!" Inucenaru said stopping in front of the hidden entrance. She glanced around the hall and saw no one. So she opened the door and swam in with Kagome on her tail.

"Sango?" Kagome called out.

Silence was the only thing that answered her.

"Kagome look at this!" Inucenaru said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked coming towards her

"A note." She replied reading it

"Oh my God." Kagome said her eyes going wide as she read it over Inucenaru's shoulder.

"They kidnapped her!" Inucenaru gasped.

"We have to do something!"

"What can we do? You read the letter. If we tell the King and Queen they will hurt Sango."

"Then we won't tell them."

"What do expect us to then?"

"We can save her ourselves. And while we're at it we can save the guys too!

Kagome grinned, "Yay! Rescue mission!"

"Why are you happy?"

"I'm not." Kagome said her smile disappearing. "I haven't been able to cry or even show signs of sadness forever. Not since my mom and my dog died. It's sad isn't it. My only friends were my dog and my mother." Kagome laughing at herself. "They were the only ones who ever understood me."

"You shouldn't laugh." Inucenaru said sadly.

"I can't help it." Kagome said shaking her head. "If I ever feel any type of depression I laugh. I don't know why."

Inucenaru didn't know what to say to this sa she remained silent.

"We better go." Kagome said after a minute.

Inucenaru nodded. They swam up to the second exit to the grotto.

After a while they found themselves at the surface. Kagome looked around.

"What now?" She asked

"I guess we could look for clues or something." Inucenaru suggested.

"Okay."

They began their search by following the shore looking for anything that might point to Kaharu's group passing through.

"Over there!" Kagome said pointing to the shore

"What?" Inucenaru asked looking at where she was pointing.

"Footprints!" Kagome said

"They went into the forest."

"We are following them, right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah." Inucenaru said "You still have the powder Sango gave you right?"

"Of course." Kagome said taking the blue pouch and sprinkling some over her fin.

Kagome felt familiar feeling running through her body. She closed her eyes and when she opened them her fin was gone and instead there were her legs. The top she had been wearing was also gone and it had been replaced by a long green linen dress.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed flailing her arms around in the water.

Inucenaru realized what was wrong and quickly swam over to her and grabbed her. Kagome clung onto her panting was squeezing her eyes shut to scared to open them.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Inucenaru said dragging her towards shore.

"I thought you knew! Since I am a fairy I thought it was obvious." Kagome said still not daring to open her eyes.

"You're so stupid." Inucenaru said, "You know you couldn't swim. Why did you transform right there."

"I spent a week as a mermaid. You can't expect to remember that after I spent so much time swimming!"

"I can expect you." Inucenaru said

Kagome sighed in relief when he felt the sand beneath her feet.

"Here!" Kagome said holding out the pouch. Inucenaru held out her hand and Kagome poured some powder into it. While her friend took care of her legs Kagome headed to the shore. Once she got there she stretched her wings and then flapped them around a little.

"My legs feel so wierd." Inucenaru said walking onto the shore wearing the same type of dress as Kagome except in red.

"I know. My wings feel all stiff." Kagome said. She moved them some more and then she flew up in to the sky.

"You having fun?" Inucenaru asked her

"Yup!" Kagome said turning around in mid air but still traveling in the same direction so that now she was flying backwards.

"Watch out!" Inucenaru yelled to suddenly.

Kagome turned around saw got only a glimpse of the tree. Inucenaru ran over to where her friend had landed at the base of the evil tree.

"Are you alright?" Inucenaru asked here

"Look at the pretty lights." Kagome said with a dazed look

Inucenaru rolled her eyes, "Come one." She said grabbing her by arm and pulling her to her feet.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

End of chapter I hope you liked it.

Oh, I have a question for you guys:

Do you think ET (from the movie ET) is ugly?

All my friends said so. I think he's cute. Such a cute squashy little alien.

Remember to review!


	14. The Fight, Dead?

I'm sorry. I know it has been a long time. I hope you guys can forgive me.

**andreahTreole: Okay I'd be happy to read them**

**Kagome-KILL-kikyo: ha-ha I love your name!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so just leave me alone

* * *

They walked into the forest following the footprints. Soon the ground was hidden by brush and the footprints had disappeared. Still they continued walking.

**10 Minutes of Walking**

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Kagome asked

"Not really." Inucenaru replied. She looked around, "Everything looks the same."

"Can't you use your demon senses or something to find them?" Kagome asked

"I wish I could, but they are still to far away for me to catch their scent."

They walked on silence until……

Inucenaru gasped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"I have Inuyasha's scent!" Inucenaru said jumping onto a tree branch and then to another leaving Kagome behind.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled running. "You forgot about me." She flew up into the air and quickly followed her friend.

"There!" Inucenaru said stopping on a branch and pointing to a river where Koharu was resting surrounded by Odessa, Ozona, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku. Sango was sprawled on the dirt near Koharu obviously unconscious.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice landing next to her.

"I have no idea." Inucenaru said

"We need a--" Kagome began, but was cut off by Inucenaru's hand over her mouth

"Shhh!" She said

Inuyasha and Koga were looking up from one tree to the next. Kagome was getting nervous watching him. She clung onto a small twig and squeezed it trying to stay calm.

SNAP

The branch broke under her hands. Inuyasha's and Koga's heads jerked in their direction. Odessa raised her hand and easily shot a fire ball at them.

Inucenaru leapt out of the way while Kagome flew into the air quickly and landed gracefully next to her.

"I was wondering when you would find us." Koharu said getting to her feet. "I suppose you're here to rescue them." She continued waving her hand towards the unconscious Sango and the possessed Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga.

"Let them go you-" Kagome yelled stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be like my brother, Kagome. Rushing into battle and throwing insults at your opponents without thinking." Inucenaru said calmly.

"You really should listen." Koharu said

"But it's not going to make a difference!" Odessa said. Her red hair was pulled up and she was wearing a red tunic with white pants and felt boots.

"Either way you are going to die!" Ozona added. Her dark blue hair was braided and she was wearing an identical outfit only in blue.

"Saying it is one thing and doing it is another!" Kagome yelled back.

"Would you shut-up!" Inucenaru hissed at her.

"Fine! You want us to stop talking. We will!" Koharu said

As soon as she stopping speaking Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku leapt forward. Inucenaru grabbed Kagome and quickly dodged the attack. She released Kagome and put herself into a defensive position while Kagome flew into the air.

Kagome carefully channeled the same energy she used against Kaugra into her hands. Ever since that night she had been secretly practicing her new found power. She released the purifying power and a yellow energy ball shot out at Ozona.

Ozona jumped out of the way after spotting it at the last moment. Her left arm was burned beyond belief. She looked down at the singed arm then up at Kagome scowling.

"You little bitch" She yelled up at her sending a series of piercing jets of water at her. Kagome released her own counter attack. Neither one relented resulting in blast and smoke filling the air

* * *

Behind Koharu, Sango opened her eyes. She didn't move afraid that if she did someone would see her. She saw Kagome up in the air through the smoke and Inucenaru trying to protect herself with out hurting her friends. She looked around some more and spotted some thing familiar. She knew where she was! Her special place was nearby.

When Odessa chose to fire at Kagome as well she stumbled to her feet and ran into the forest towards the spot where she kept IT. (A/N Haha IT! The move with the killer clown. The movie scared me. I'm affair of clowns)

Inucenaru blocked Miroku's staff and then let out a cry of pain as she felt Koga thrust his claws into her back. She fell to the ground when he ripped them back out.

She turned and looked up at him. She had plenty of energy to fight back, but she was tired of fighting with her friend. Inucenaru know that she would rather die then hurt someone she loved.

As he raised his claws for the final blow she smiled a small sad smile.

"Koga." She said in a hushed voice. "I love you."

Koga brought his clawed hand down. Inucenaru blinked as his hand hovered in front of her. His dagger like nails barely touching the skin on her neck. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see that the once dull and unemotional orbs were now colorful with feeling- feelings of guilt and anger towards himself.

His hand began to shake as he took it away from her neck. He looked down at the claw stained red with Inucenaru's blood. He sank to his knees shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Inucenaru." He said slowly not looking at her. "I am so sorry"

"Koga." Inucenaru said with a large smile.

He turned away from her

She reached out and put her hand on his cheek gently.

"I tried to kill you." He said, "I could have. I am not worthy to look to at you or to even speak to you."

"You were never worthy." Inucenaru said forcing him to look at her and then cupping his face with her own hands while putting on a serious face. "I am the daughter of a powerful lord. You are a bandit and an outcast. But I loved you anyway. What makes you think I would stop now?"

"Because I tried to kill you." He said staring at ground instead of her face

"You didn't try to kill me. They did." She said referring to Koharu and her two followers. "You never tried to kill me, understand?"

Koga nodded and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Kagome said landing next to them and sending more of her energy to keep Odessa, Ozona, Miroku, and Inuyasha at bay. "We have more people to save."

The two nodded and got to their feet ready to fight.

Smoke suddenly filled the air. They quickly went back to back to back forming a triangle.

"Are you okay, Inucenaru?" Kagome asked referring to the wound in her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just about healed all the way." Inucenaru replied.

Kagome formed another energy ball ready to throw it while Koga and Inucenaru got into the fighting positions.

Kagome blinked and suddenly she saw Inuyasha come through the smoke right at her. She threw her ball, but it missed and she found herself flying through the air and then hitting the cold hard ground with a lot of force. She felt wing underneath and cried out in pain.

Inucenaru turned to help, but instead she found herself defending against Odessa's fire and Koga against Ozona's water.

Kagome knew she was alone in this fight. Her eyes went wide with fear. Her she had sprained one of her wings and Inuyasha was coming closer. Just before he reached her a strange weapon flew out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha and hit him right in his stomach. She watched as hit flew right into a tree.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked her.

Kagome turned herself around and saw Sango standing over her. She saw Sango lift up her arm and catch the weapon that hit Inuyasha as it spun back to her. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Sango!" Kagome cried getting to her feet quickly and giving her fried a hug, "I'm so glad you are alright. I was so worried."

"Worried?" Sango asked, "You should know better then to be worried about me."

"You're right I should." Kagome laughed.

Her laughter soon turned into a scream as she felt Inuyasha knock her of her feet. He straddled her legs and placed his hands over neck. He began to chick her

"Kagome!!" Sango screamed. She started to run to her friend. She stumbled back as Miroku stepped in front of her.

* * *

Inucenaru and Koga were still trying to find an opening to attack Odessa and Ozona. Odessa sent one fire ball and then Ozona would send her water. It was like a never ending cycle of fire and water.

Inucenaru got an idea. She leapt high into the air. Odessa followed her wit her fire. She laughed as one of them hit Inucenaru dead on and large blast appeared in the sky. Thinking she won she turned away.

Just as she did so Inucenaru drove her own claws into her shoulder. She screamed and jumped back. Inucenaru glanced at Koga and saw that he, too, had his opponent injured

* * *

Kagome fought her hardest against Inuyasha trying to him off of her. She was running out of air. She glanced to her side and spotted a good sized rock. She reached for it, but only her fingertips could touch it.

'Just a little further' she thought as she stretched as far as she possibly could. She grabbed it! Using all her strength she smashed the rock into Inuyasha's shoulder. He cried out in pain and she took advantage of that and kicked him off of her and scooted away from him.

* * *

Sango bit her lip as she defended herself against Miroku. She didn't want to hurt him, but if she didn't she would be killed and she knew that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Koharu nearby.

"Miroku!" Koharu yelled to him.

He seemed to understand her unspoken direction as he jumped behind Sango and easily knocked her unconscious again. He took her into his arms and walked back to Koharu.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with anger filled eyes. He got to his feet and approached her once again.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said crawling further away, "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. You don't want to hurt me."

She got to her feet and turned around to run in one swift movement, but she found herself trapped by the river. Inuyasha's laughter met her ears.

Kagome turned back around her eyes full of fear. "Inuyasha you have to fight it." She said

He pounced on her once again and Kagome fell to the ground. Her head was hovering over the water. Inuyasha grinned at her and grabbed her head. Her own hands went up and tried to get him off.

He only grinned again and pushed her head under the water. Her eyes went wide and she struggled to free herself as she held her breath.

She felt her energy leaving her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha trough the water. Pain clearly reflected in her own eyes as well as in Inuyasha's.

Kagome smiled one last time and her body went limp under Inuyasha's grasp.

* * *

HAHA the end! I willl be updating soon!

I hope you like the chapter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW.

**you review i update...deal?**


	15. Yukiko

Hey! I'm actually updating quickly! Aren't you guys proud of me! I wanted to update because the cliffhanger I left made me want to know more. I have to make me…I mean… you guys (the reviewers) happy.

I hope you guys had a great holiday! HAPPY MEW YEAR to you guys… unless you are Chinese.

It was raining at school today and I forgot my umbrella! I got soaked! I couldn't wear my jacket by lunch, because it was to wet and only made me even colder. I think I am getting sick…ANYWAY, TO THE REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!

**AndreahTreole: whimpers in fear sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad……starts to laugh or did I?**

**Maiden-Miko-Kagome: I did that just to torture you! No, I'm joking. I hope you had a great holiday.**

**Ally: Sorry about that. I just had to stop it there .**

DISCLIAMER: Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned Inuyasha? I don't think so

OKAY! We are almost to the next chapter, but first a word from our sponsors points to two empty chairs the one on the far left is Bob and the other one is Joe. looks at the chairs Bob says that he doesn't want to talk to you guys because you scare him. Joe says HI!

**KEY!!**

_Things in Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere I turn there is darkness! '_Where am I_' I turned around and then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I run. _'Almost there!'_

"Kagome!" A voice sounded loud and clear.

"Whose there?" I ask turning around searching for the owner of the voice.

"Kagome" the voice said again. Suddenly the darkness was gone and instead I found myself in a beautiful field. There were trees and birds and a waterfall with a lake. The sky though was dark and looked as though a storm was coming soon. Sitting on a rock next to the water was a beautiful woman with long black hair.

My feet seem to be taking me towards her, "Who are you?" I find myself asking

The woman glanced at me and smiled as she turned back to the falls. "My name is Yukiko. I was sent here to meet you and hopefully send you back." She said

"Exactly where are we?" I ask sitting next to her. Her face calmed me; it reminded me of someone I knew. I don't who, though.

"We are in a place called Graette."

"Graette?" I repeated

"Yes" She said. It is a place between life and death. I believe that there are other names the living give it though.

"You mean I am dead!" I can feel myself starting to panic.

"Yes." Yukiko said simply

"I-I Can't be dead. I just can't be!" I said on the verge of collapsing

"Calm down." Yukiko laughed moving to the edge of the lake and kneeling before it

"Calm down!" I yelled, "How can I calm down! You just told me that I am dead and you expect me to calm down."

"Come here, Kagome." Yukiko said still very calm

I walked over and kneeled next to her. "What?!" I snapped angrily

"Look into the water." Yukiko said mystically, "Tell me, what do you see?"

I leaned over the edge and peered into the water and saw nothing but my reflection, "I see me." I said

She waved her hand over the water, "Now what do you see?"

I sighed. I was getting tired of these games. I leaned over and looked again. I gasped and could instantly feel my heart speed up as I watched Inuyasha clutching my lifeless body. He was crying.

"Inuyasha is crying." I said slowly. I couldn't help, but smile. "That means that he is back to normal." I laughed.

"Are you not upset about the fact that he killed you? You are dead Kagome. You cannot go back to the world of the living." Yukiko said studying my face

I flopped myself back into the grass. "I guess I am upset that I died, but I am happy that Inuyasha and my friends have the chance to live. They will get over my death and they will be happy." I said closing my eyes. "I will miss them terribly, I know that. But knowing that they will keep living gives me all the happiness that I need."

Yukiko got to her feet. "I am happy to say that you pass."

I looked up at her, "What do you mean? What do I pass?"

"You were proud that you died for your friend. You are happy that they will live, even if their lives will no longer include you." Yukiko said happily. " You have a pure heart Kagome. I had to know that before I could allow you to leave."

"What are you saying, Yukiko?" I asked getting to my feet.

"I am saying that because of you unselfishness you can return to the world of the living."

"I can?!" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes" Yukiko said, "But, you must hurry you do not have a lot of time left. If you stay here to long we will not be able to send you back."

Kagome nodded and followed Yukiko as she led her to the top of another waterfall.

"Thank you, Yukiko." Kagome said as Yukiko pulled her into a hug.

Yukiko whispered something into her ear and Kagome's eyes went wide in shock.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Yukiko said with a small smile. She reached out and pushed her over the edge and tumbling into the water below. She sighed and looked up at the once blue sky. The clouds were growing darker and darker and they looked more and more menacing.

"It has begun." She whispered.

* * *

Koharu frowned when she saw that both Odessa and Ozona were injured and that Inuyasha had broken through the spell, "Odessa! Ozona!" She called. "Let's go."

The two girls leapt to her side and using the same tecnique they used during the first battle with Inucenaru. Once again when the smoke cleared they were gone and they had taken Miroku and Sango with them.

Koga frowned, but there were other things that needed to be dealt with first. He and Inucenaru ran over to Inuyasha and their fallen friend.

"She can't be." Inucenaru said falling to her knees beside Inuyasha as she stared at the limp body in Inuyasha's arms.

The three of them closed their eyes as they felt tears coming up.

"I know you guys aren't crying for me right?" A voice asked

They looked down and saw Kagome giving them all a weak smile.

"You're alive!" Inucenaru said happily.

"You really can't expect me to die so easily do you?" She joked as she got to her feet slowly.

"You shouldn't stand!" Koga said

"I feel fine." She reasoned.

Inuyasha looked up at her from the ground an smiled. He could feel the relief inside him. He thought he was going to lose her.

"Kagome." Inucenaru said

Kagome turned to her friend and gasped when she saw Inucenaru coming towards her. She just about jumped on her and they both fell to the ground.

"I was so scared Kagome." She cried, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Don't cry, Inucenaru." She said "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting such a touching moment, but can you two please get of off me!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome then became aware of their position. Inuyasha was laying on the ground with Kagome and Inucenaru sitting on his stomach.

"How did you get down there?" Kagome asked

"How do you think? You landed on me!" He growled angrily as they got off of him

"We did?" Inucenaru asked thinking, "I don't remember that."

"It's true you did." Koga said laughing.

"Oh." Kagome said. She laughed, "Sorry about that"

"Feh" Was Inuyasha response.

Kagome looked around, "Where are Miroku and Sango?" She asked noticing their absence

"Koharu took them both." Inucenaru answered.

"What! We have to rescue them!"

"Why should we?" Inuyasha said

"They helped rescue you! If it weren't for Sango you wouldn't be here right now!" Kagome said angrily, "I can't believe you would even ask that. They are our friends!"

"Yeah!" Inucenaru agreed, "They would do the same for any of us if we were in their position!"

"Feh"

Kagome scowled and she looked like she was ready to strangle the poor half-demon.

"Calm down Kagome." Koga said, "Getting angry won't help anyone."

"You're right." Kagome said taking a deep breath and claming down, "I'm sorry for acting like that."

"Right now we need to back to the hot spring and get our things back." Koga continued, "We won't be able to accomplish much without supplies."

The girls nodded in agreement and Inuyasha simply ignored everyone.

"It's decided then!" Kagome said

"We are going to the hot spring!" Inucenaru added

* * *

End of Chapter! Did you guys like? Let me know! Review!! 


	16. Welcome to a city of humans

I know I was gone for a while, but I'm back now thanx to my wonderful reviewers who have inspired me to keep going.

Little Rascal: Thank you

Andreah Treole: Lol, you have succeeded in scaring me to update.

Devilangel92: Wow I feel so special now! Thank you so much

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to tell you guys that I now own Inuyasha I can't because, if I do that my mommy says the happy men in the white coats will take me away to a magical land. And as much as I want to go there I can't because, if I do I wouldn't be able to update anymore.

* * *

The small group made their way back to the mermaid's hot spring as quickly as they could. It took them a day and a half to get there. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the spring as she grabbed the bag she had dropped by the boulder she and Inucenaru had been using to spy on Inuyasha and Kouga.

Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed their clothing and other belongings that they had left on the other side of the rock.

"Were going to get dressed." Kouga called over to the girls as they walked into the forest.

"Okay, have fun!" Kagome called back to them

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kouga shook his head in annoyance

"what happened to our clothes?" Inucenaru asked suddenly

"I don't know." Kagome answered as she looked down at her dress. "I really don't like dresses, it's easy for someone to look up my dress when I'm flying"

"I just don't like them."

"We'll have to buy some clothing at the next town we come to then."

"There's a nice human city about half a day away." Inucenaru said as she glanced up at the sun, "We could get there before sundown if we leave now and walk quickly."

"We should stop by there. Maybe we could get some more weapons as well so we can be ready for when we go against Koharu, whats-her-name, and the other whats-her-name."

"Don't forget the food. We can get lots and lots of food!" Inucenaru said happily clapping her hands together

"What are we so happy about?" Kouga asked walking through the trees with Inuyasha right behind him.

"Inucenaru is going to take us to a human city!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"You are?" Inuyasha questioned, "But I thought Sango and Miroku were our priority."

"They are." Inucenaru answered, "But Kagome and I need proper fighting clothes and the two of us could use better weapons." She shrugged, "Plus I'm hungry."

"I should of known." Inuyasha sighed

"Let's leave already!" Kagome said, "I've never been to a human city before I want to go now!"

"She's right." Kouga nodded, "We should get going.

The four companions made their way through the forest.

Kagome looked up at the sky. Everyone in the group was really quiet and she couldn't stand it the silence that was bing shared between them.

"Has anyone ever read a book called 'Moon and Dreams'?" Kagome asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Never heard of it." Inucenaru said.

"Same here."

"Feh."

"It's a great book about a princess who rules the land of Dreams and how a princess from the moon plots against her and tries to take over. It's my favorite book in the world." She said

"Sounds boring." Inuyasha shrugged

"It's not boring it's a great book! You would know if you did more then sit on your butt all day and read something!" Kagome yelled angrily

"Calm down Kagome!" Kouga said.

"Yes," Inucenaru said stopping as she looked down the road where their destination was visible, "We're at the city now and you need to calm down or they might not let us in."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kagome asked

"They might think we are going to cause trouble." Kouga said, "So calm down."

Kagome looked up at the great white walls of the city.

"It's big." She said quietly.

"Does anyone have any cloaks?" Kouga asked

"Why?" Inuyasha said glancing at Kouga

"So they wont know we're demons."

"I have five cloaks." Kagome.

"Why do you have so many?"

"I was taught to be prepared." She shrugged as she took of the bag and began to dig through it. "Here they are." She began to take them out.

Inyasha peered over her shoulder, "How do you fit some much stuff in there?"

"Its enchanted." Kagome said simply

Now lined up onone side of the dirt road were five cloaks of different colors. Red, green, blue, white, and black.

"Everybody pick one." Kagome said with a smile. "They're enchanted so it will fit anyone."

"I call red!" Inuyasha called grabbing the red one and putting on.

"Blue" Inucenaru said

"Green!" Kouga yelled grabbing the one he wanted

Kagome took the white one and put it on before putting the black one back into her pack. (I'm rhymed!)

They all pulled the hoods over their heads to hide their demonic or fairy traits

Inucenaru glanced at Kagome she noticed that it looked as if her wings were longer there. "What happened to your wings?" She asked Kagome

"I told you the cloaks were enchanted." Kagome said with a smile.

Inucenaru grinned at her. "Come on. We need to find a place to stay for the night so we better get going."

They followed her to the front gate of the city where two guards stepped forward.

"What do you want?" One asked rudely.

"We are travelers and we just need a place to stay." Inucenaru said

The other man nodded and moved to open the gate when a strong wind came by and blew Inuyasha's hood off.

"He's a demon!" The first man called out. Both men drew their swords

"We aren't here to make trouble." Kouga said putting his hands up

"I don't care what you demons want. I know your kind." The other guard said angrily, "Leave before we have to hurt you."

Kagome looked surprised at their cruelty, "But we haven't done anything wrong." She said

"Shut up demon!" The first man yelled running to her and punching her in her stomach sending Kagome falling to the ground.

Kagome looked up angrily. "I am not a demon." She said getting to her feet, "And you had no right to touch me!" She yelled. Her wings, which were still not visible began to move and she hovered a few feet in the air. To the men it looked as if she were floating in midair. She glared at them angrily her energy sparked around her.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-you?" The second man stuttered

"I'm Princess Kagome of the Fairy Clan and I advise you let me and my friends into the city."

The men nodded and quickly opened the gates.

Kagome smiled as her feet met the ground once again, "Thanks!" She said in a sing song voice.

Her friends who had been standing there awe struck by her behavior followed her into the city.

"WOW!" Kagome yelled as her tried to twist her head in every direction at the same time in an attempt to see everything while she walked though the street

"You really should calm down and watch where you're going , Kagome." Inuyasha advised.

"But there's so much to see!" Kagome protested as she ran ahead and watched a mother with a baby looking at some fruits then she turned her head quickly to watch some kids playing in the street, "I don't want to miss any-" She was cut off when she ran right into someone and they both fell to the ground. Kagome looked at her now muddy brown cloak with a frown before looking over at the person she bumped into. It was a man with long silver hair and strange markings on his face. Kagome frowned. He was a demon

"I'm sorry." Kagome said with a smile, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously." The demon answered getting to his feet. His face was void of any emotion as he looked down at his dirty cloths. "You are going to have to buy me some more clothes to make up for this." He said

"B-but I said I was sorry." Kagome said, "And I don't have any human money." She said.

The demon looked down at her. His amber eyes were cold and uncaring she couldn't help but feel fear for this demon, "Then you will have to work for me until you pay it off."

"How long will that take?" Kagome asked picking herself up off the ground.

"About two months."

"What!"

"You ruined my finest clothing." He said

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called running over to her followed by Inucenaru and Kouga. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"You see I ran into this guy here and now he wants me to work for him to pay it the clothing I ruined."

Inuyasha looked up at the strange demon for the first time. The second he did he growled angrily. Inucenaru did the same.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inucenaru asked angrily.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru answered

"That's none of your business!' Inuyasha yelled

Kagome and Kouga stood there confused, watching the strange conversation.

Sesshomaru looked at the four friends before turning away from the, "Come with me." He said simply.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha asked

"Because if you do I might tell youwhy I am in a human city." Sesshomaru said still walking

That was enough to get Inuyasha and Inucenaru moving so Kagome and Kouga followed them still extremely confused at to what was going on.

They followed the tall silver haired demon to a large house at the edge of the city. The house was white and had flowers growing in front of it. It was definitely the prettiest building they had seen in the whole city.

Sesshomaru led them inside and into a large dinning hall. There was a big rectangular table right in the middle.

"Sit." He said simply.

The four of them sat down on one side. Inuyasha to the right Kouga and to the left of Inucenaru. Kagome took the seat on the other side of her. Just as Sesshomaru sat down across from Inucenaru a little green demon that resembled a toad came out with a tray full of food. Inucenaru's mouth began to water. The second the toady thing put the food down along with a plate for each of them she had a plate covered in various food.

The other three on Inucenaru's side of the table began to eat, but they ate a bit more proper than Inucenaru. Sesshomaru, though, did not touch the food. Insteadhe took this time toobserve the four friends. He was most interested by Kagome. She sat up straight and ate with well taught manners, strange for a person living in this time.

"Girl." Sesshomaru said

Kagome looked up at him, "Me?" She asked

"Who are you?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Fairy Clan." She said

"Now, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked looking at the demon

Sesshomaru looked her a second more before turning his attention to Inuyasha

"I came here searching for a human." Sesshomaru answered. "She had been living in the palace when she was kidnapped."

"Question!" Inucenaru said raising her hand, "Why was there a human living in the palace?"

"She was the only daughter of the King of the humans. Father promised to care for her when the King and Queen died. But when Father died as well I got stuck caring for her."

"Why are you searching for her when it sounds like you don't care for the girl?" Kagome asked, "And how do you know Inuyasha and Inucenaru?"

"Sesshomaru is our half-brother" Inucenaru said.

"I wont be made a fool of. Who ever took her will die for taking what is mine." Sesshomaru answered is his cold voice.

Kagome nodded, "Okay." she said

"But why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked

"I heard that the man who took her was spotted here along with those who work for him."

"What does he look like?" Kouga asked, "Maybe we've seen him."

"Wait?" Inuyasha asked before anyone had a chance to speak, "Why should we help you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said looking at him surprised, "I can't believe you would say that. He is only trying to rescue a human girl. We should help."

"Yes," Inucenaru said, "Maybe could find Sango and Miroku while we search for the human."

"Is it okay with you?" Kagome asked, "If we help you out."

"I do not need your help." Sesshomaru said glaring at her, "But you are welcome to follow me while I look for Rin."

"Okay." Kagome said with a smile. "I think that that is his way of asking for help." She whispered to Inucenaru

"He can hear you." Inucenaru whispered back, "He has demonic hearing, remember."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kagome whispered to Inucenaru

The three other demons at the table resisted the urge to roll their eyes at the two females.

"I'm sleepy." Kagome announced suddenly.

"You four can stay here tonight. I am leaving tomorrow at dawn to search for Rin."

They nodded.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called

"Yes My lord?" The little green toad thing asked as t waddled into the room

"Take them to the guest rooms in the east wing." He said as he headed out the door.

"Yes My lord!" The Jaken toad answered with a salute.

* * *

I'm sorry for any OOCness. I really tried so I'm sorry if anyone (mainly Sesshomaru) seems OOC

One more thing, the book I spoke of called, "Moon and Dreams" is acutally a scene for my drama class that I worte with the help of two friends. It's relly wierd. The main charactors are... Princess Bob (me), Princess Joe (Mariah), Don Taco (Bianca), Don Torta (Candy). We are so wierd to write something like that

How did you like it? Review and tell me!

Oh and I have a question for you guys. Whoever is the first one to get right gets a surprise

**The Question is….**

**2+2**


	17. The Begining of a Journey

Hey, it's been a whole month since the last time I updated and I'm sorry about that. At least it wasn't four months like my other fic. Anyway, it's summer now so I hope I will be updating more often.

* * *

Kutekelcie: I always thought I was hyper, but you are beyond how I am. I am not sure how many more chapters there will be. At least five, I know that. And as for your other questions…I'm not going to answer. Oh and your right. 2+222. You're so smart, but sadly you were the second person to put in your answer. You get a prize anyway. Find out what it is at the end of the chapter!

Amanda Trihn: No worries this is an Inu/kag fic

Devil angel: Congratulations you were the first one to get to correct answer (22)! You will get your prize at the end of the chapter!

Ladyrinremix: Thank you. I really tried to keep Sess in character but it's hard so I appreciate you telling me that I did a good job.

Angelmiko289: Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Wish I owned but I don't

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked as she stared at some strange looking thing that was staring at her right back. She took in the large eyes, beak looking mouth, and green scaly skin before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha and Kouga threw open her door seconds after her scream filled the entire house. They took one look at the scene in front of them before they began to laugh. Inuyasha had to hold onto the door to keep him from falling over because he was laughing so hard.

"What's going on?" Inucenaru asked as she walked up with Sesshomaru, "who screamed?"

She and Sesshomaru looked inside the room and were both surprised. Kagome lay startled on the floor near the end of the bed twisted in the blankets and Jaken was unconscious hanging from the ceiling fan. Inucenaru began to laugh and Sesshomaru shook his head before walking in and with a flip of a switch he turned o the fan and sent Jaken flying. The fan had very good aim since Jaken went right out the window.

"What happened?" Inucenaru asked as she calmed down.

"That ugly thing was staring at me!" Kagome said as she tried to stand. Unfortunately she was still tangled in the blankets and fell right back down again. Inuyasha laughed and helped her up.

"Enough playing." Sesshomaru said, "We need to leave soon." Everybody nodded and they left Sesshomaru and Kagome in the room

Sesshomaru?"" Kagome started uncertainly, "You know that I ruined my clothing when I ran into yesterday and I was kind of hoping that I could borrow money to get something new."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, "I will not give you money. You will wear the clothing in this closet." He walked over and opened the closet door.

Kagome gasped. Inside were many beautiful pieces of clothing. Some of them were for formal occasions and some were perfect for the adventure of saving a few kidnapped people.

Sesshomaru took out two pieces of clothing and tossed them at her. "Put these on." He said. The silver hair demon turned to leave. He stopped at the door without turning to face her he said, "My other servants will pack more things for you to wear on other days." With those words he left he room

Kagome didn't know what to say, but she had a lot of questions:

Why is picking out my clothes?

Why doesn't he just give me money?

Why do I have wear this?

"I will not have my servants wear something they bought from a human shop." Sesshomaru said turning and leaving Kagome standing there.

His words answered all her questions, but after a second another thought enter her mind, "SERVANT!" she cried out in shock. "When did I become his servant?" Memories of when she ran into him and he demanded she served him until she paid for the damage. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "I might as well get this over with."

Kagome stood in front of the mirror examining the outfit Sesshomaru had picked out for her. It contained a beautiful blue silk top that came to her knees and a pair of black pants. Around her waist she there was a black silk cloth that held her top down. Her long hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon. Kagome couldn't help but frown.

"It doesn't look that bad." Someone said from behind her

Kagome jumped and spun around surprised, seeing Inuyasha she sighed in relief, "You scared me." She said putting a hand over her heart.

Inuyasha smiled, "Sorry."

"I don't think it looks bad either." Kagome said

"Then what's with the frown."

"I'm worried about Sango and Miroku." She said looking down sadly as she walked to the bed. She sat down her eyes filled with tears, "I just hope they're alright."

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "Don't worry. Both of them are very strong. I'm sure they're doing fine."

"You really think so?" Kagome asked looking over at him hopefully

"I know so."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Inucenaru said poking her head in the room, "But Sesshomaru says it's time to go."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep Lord Sessy waiting now would we?" Kagome said sarcastically as she stood up.

"Lord Sessy?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk.

"Don't you think the name is just perfect for him?" Kagome said skipping out of the room, past Inucenaru.

"I'm worried about her." Inuyasha said simply.

"Why? She looked fine to me."

"Seconds ago she was crying then you walked in and she was all happy." Inuyasha stated, "I just don't think that's normal. At least, not for her."

Inucenaru couldn't help but smirk, "Wow. You seem to know Kagome really well." She taunted

"Shut up." Was all Inuyasha said before heading out the bedroom door.

They walked down the stairs to find Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kouga already waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Kagome asked skipping over to them. She hooked her arms into theirs and led them to the front door by skipping

"Did one of you two give her sugar?" Inucenaru asked as Kagome dragged her past him

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to." Kouga said with a frown, "How was I supposed to know she would act like this."

Sesshomaru and Kouga watched as Kagome dragged Inuyasha and Inucenaru straight through the town. Behind the two demons was the little toad called Jaken. Waken was carrying all the bags and supplies.

Kagome stopped and waited for the tree demons she left behind at the front gate. "HURRY UP!" She called over to them.

When Sesshomaru turned into a building instead of coming to where she stood Kagome laughed and began to skip towards the door, "Wait for me!" She called.

Inside the building were a number of horses. All of them were beautiful and well groomed.

"Wow." Kagome said. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"That's nice Kagome." Inucenaru said, "Now, could you please let go of me."

"Ok!" Kagome said before running up to Sesshomaru, "SESSY!" She called out in a sing song voice, "Are we going to ride a horse?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore her.

Kagome obliviously didn't like that, "SESSY! SESSY! SESSY!" She cried over and over trying to get his attention. She continued to yell out the name she thought of for him.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. Although his was its normal cold icy tone Kagome could tell he was getting angry.

But of course the hyper fairy didn't care, "Are we going to ride a horse?" She asked

"Yes." Was her answer

"YAY!" Kagome cried out running around. She ran towards Inuyasha, "Guess what?" She asked him

"What?" Inuyasha responded

"CHICKEN BUTT!" Kagome cried out happily. She grabbed his hand and began to jump in a circle dragging Inuyasha with her, "We're riding a horse. We're riding a horse." She chanted

Inuyasha felt his face turn red as he allowed Kagome to drag him in circles. His eyes were only watching Kagome's hands which held onto his. His only thoughts were of how soft they were and he wondering if the rest of her body were as soft and smooth as her hands were. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kagome suddenly dragging him across the stable to where Sesshomaru and Inucenaru stood holding the reins of four horses. Kouga was currently picking the fifth one

Kagome ran straight to a black mare that Inucenaru was holding. "Can I ride this one?" She asked excitedly.

"Go ahead." Inucenaru said.

Since it was already saddled Kagome made an attempt to get onto it. After about 6 tries she actually made it on top of the horse. She sat there proud of herself for about 5 seconds before she began to slide off the horse. She closed her eyes waiting the ground to meet with her face, instead she found her lower back and her legs meeting someone's arms. She opened her eyes and was immediately mesmerized by a pair of amber eyes.

"I think you're going to have to ride with me." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice, with smile as he looked down at the woman in his arms

"I guess so." Kagome replied barely above a whisper.

"HEY KOUGA!" Inucenaru yelled from next to them. HE loud voice ruined the moment. "We don't need another horse. Kagome is riding with Inuyasha."

"OK!" Kouga yelled back

Kagome began to squirm. She wanted out of Inuyasha's arms. He set her down reluctantly.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting upon a horse. Sesshomaru had a white stallion, Kouga a white and brown stallion, Inuyasha and Kagome shared the black mare Kagome wanted, and Inucenaru had a chestnut mare. Jaken was the only one still on the ground.

"What am I supposed to ride?" he asked looking around for another horse as if it were hidden.

"You get the one in this stall." Inucenaru said smirking as she pointed to the stall

Jaken ran in. "How dare you?" Came his annoying voice, "You expect me to ride this thing." He continued to rant about how he shouldn't ride it and how he was above all of them

"You will ride it." Sesshomaru said

Jaken quieted himself quickly and came out of the stall leading a brown mule.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, and Inucenaru immediately burst out I laughter as they watched the toad looking demon tie the bags he had onto the mule and then climb on it himself

The four of them were still laughing when they left the stables. When they finally calmed themselves down they had already left the town and Jaken was several yard behind them. The mule didn't want to walk any faster then a turtle.

"Hurry up you stupid animal." Jaken yelled out hitting the mule with the staff he had been carrying along with everyone's bags.

The mule didn't like that at all. It cried out in pain and kicked out its rear legs sending Jaken flying off its back and into a tree. It cried out in glee and ran up to catch up with the horses.

Of course this only caused everyone to burst out in laughter again. And when Jaken picked himself up off the floor and started running after it waving his staff around and yelling everyone laughed even harer. Even Sesshomaru couldn't resist a smile. Of course that was gone as quickly as it had come. Thus the begining of their joureny to rescue their friend began

* * *

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. It only took me a month, but that's a long time. Sorry. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer

REVIEW


	18. Kisses and Betrayal

Wow, it took me less than a month to update this time! I'm went to Disney Land for the 50th Anniversary last Sunday with my best friend! It was so much fun! I love their now firework show!

Okay, thank for the reviews everyone. But due to new rule on I can no longer respond to them here. Instead I will be starting a live journal where I can respond to any reviews I get. You can find the link on my bio.

Disclaimer: You guys know what goes here so I'm not even going to bother to write it

* * *

"Have you decided princess?" the strange man with red eyes and long wavy black hair asked, "Have you decided if you will become my queen or not?"

Kagome looked at him frowning, "I don't know."

"I can give you whatever you want. You want real friends don't you? A family that loves you? Or how about your precious dog?" he said

"But I already have friends." Kagome reasoned

"You mean those demons you're traveling with?" he questioned, "They aren't your friends, Kagome. They are just using you."

"Th-that can't be true. They would never do a thing like that?" Kagome said trying to convince herself that what he was saying was false

"How do you know? What do you really know about them? They could have been lying the whole time." He said circling her. He stopped behind her and leaned in so he was an inch away from her ear. "But I would never lie to you. You know that don't you? I will give you whatever you want and will never have to worry about me lying to you."

Kagome was silent as his words ran through her mind over and over again

"Say yes, Kagome, and I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again." He whispered

Kagome didn't answer, doubt was obvious in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You don't have to answer now. But if you choose to say yes and I'm not around all I you have to do is call."

"But I don't know your name."

"It's Naraku." He said stepping away from her. "Remember it little fairy" and with those word he disappeared.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up slowly. She thought about the ream she had just had. This Naraku person seemed to have been visiting her in her ream frequently since they left the city. It had been a week and five out of the seven days he was there waiting for her. It was a little bit scary. Kagome took a deep breath, willing herself to forget the dream. She looked around the campsite she had made with her group.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were currently sleeping lightly on opposite ends of the area (Kouga had gotten tired of Sesshomaru's sarcastic remarks earlier that evening so he refused to sleep anywhere near him), a few feet away from her was Inucenaru. She too was sound asleep. She didn't know where Jaken was and didn't care too much. Inuyasha, though, was no where to be seen and she wondered where he could possibly be.

Kagome got to her feet and walked over to the lake near their camp. There she found Inuyasha sitting quietly, obviously deep in thought. She didn't want to disturb him so she turned to head back.

"Don't leave." Inuyasha said suddenly

Kagome walked over to where he sat and took a seat next to him. "What cha' thinking about?" She asked looking out at the water. There was swirling mist on the vast glossy lake ((A/N I quoted Phantom of the Opera! I love that movie. It's one of my favorites. If you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend it))

"Nothing important." Inuyasha said turning his head to look at Kagome. Her hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes were bright in the darkness. To Inuyasha, right now, there was nothing more beautiful then the young fairy sitting beside him.

Kagome noticed him staring and blushed slightly as she looked over at him, "what?" She asked

"You look so beautiful" Inuyasha whispered

Her blushed deepened at his words. She smiled nervously at him she opened her mouth to respond but before she had the chance to speak she found Inuyasha's lips pressed gently on her own. Kagome's eyes went wide in shock at first but they soon fluttered shut when she found herself enjoying Inuyasha's gentle kiss and began to move her mouth with his. The couple sat there in the moonlight sharing the gentle andyet passionate kiss.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away and got to his feet. Kagome sat there in confusion as she watched Inuyasha leave her and head back to the camp. Kagome slowly placed a finger on her lips as thought about the kiss they had just shared. She thought she would be mad that he kissed her like that but for some reason she didn't mind. But why? Why did he kiss her and just leave her there? She felt like an idiot, but she liked the kiss so much she didn't care. Kagome buried her face in her hands confused. What was going on? Why couldn't she understand her own feelings? What would she do about the Naraku guy? When did things get so complicated?

Kagome sat there by the lake trying to sort out her feelings all night. As the sun rose the water became colorful, exactly the opposite of last night. 'Maybe' Kagome thought, 'Maybe my day will be opposite of what happened last night too. Maybe things will be less confusing.'

"God, I hope so." She muttered

"Hope what?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Nothing." Kagome answered without bothering to turn around. She knew who was there

Inucenaru frowned, "Rough night?" she half asked and half guessed as she took a seat on Kagome's left

"I guess you could say that."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Kagome muttered.

"Okay." Inucenaru sat there for a second silently before she got to her feet ready to leave

"Inuyasha kissed me last night." Kagome said suddenly

Inucenaru smiled, "It's about time he did." She said sitting back down.

"But the he left suddenly." Kagome continued, "He left me sitting here feeling like an idiot for letting him effect me like that.

"He just left!"

Kagome nodded sadly.

"And then you sat here all night."

Another nod from Kagome

"That idiot!" Inucenaru cried out. "What was he thinking? Kouga and I went through all that trouble on getting him to be courageous enough to kiss you and it was all for nothing. We did all that just so could break your heart!"

"He didn't" Kagome said suddenly

"Huh?"

"He didn't break my heart. He just hurt it a little." She explained "I can get over it and forgive him. If he broke it there would be absolutely no chance for forgiveness."

Inucenaru smiled happily, "You're a very forgiving person, Kagome."

"No I'm not"

"You just keep on disagreeing with me today don't you?" Inucenaru said shaking her head, "Okay, so why aren't you forgiving."

"If I were such a thing I would have forgiven my sisters for teasing me and hating me all these years and forgive my father for ignoring me almost all my life."

Inucenaru looked at Kagome surprised. "Why would they treat you like that?"

"They say that it's my fault that my mother died and it is." She looked down at the ground sadly. Tears were now forming in her eyes. "If I had listened I wouldn't have fallen in the water and then my mother wouldn't have had to jump in after me. She drowned because I can't follow simple directions."

"That's not true!" Inucenaru declared. She looked down at Kagome angrily, "Your mother died to save you. She gave her life for you. That's how much she loved you!"

Kagome was speechless she had never thought about it that way

"At least your mother loved you enough to do that. Mine abandoned me and Inuyasha when we were very young."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said in surprise and grief, "I had no idea."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Silence filled the area, neither woman had any idea what to say. Finally Inucenaru chose to break the silence, "I still can't believe he left you like that."

"Why did you have to help him?"

"Because he's too much of a coward to do anything on his own."

"But he kissed me before." Kagome reasoned

"Really?" Inucenaru was surprised at this new information, "when?"

"Right after we first met."

"That makes sense then," Seeing Kagome's confused look she decided to explain, "Inuyasha has never had a problem with kissing a woman he just met, but when he really develops feeling for her he is afraid to express himself."

"I see…" Silence once more overcame them

"Oh I forgot!" Inucenaru said leaping to her feet, "Sesshomaru wanted to talk to you. That's the reason I came looking for you in the first place!" She announced

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"Something about you being his servant and him wanting breakfast." Inucenaru replied as tried to remember what he had told her

"Awwww" Kagome whined but she got to her feet anyway, "Well I had better make Lord Fluffy something to eat before he ends up chewing his arm off or something."

Inucenaru smiled and shook her head silently laughing at the young fairy

* * *

Kouga opened his eyes as the smell of food reached him. He sat up slowly and looked for the source of the delectible scent. He saw Kagome sitting at a small camp fire where some fish was cooking. He stood up and walked over to Kagome and took a seat next to her.

"So, is it ready?" Kouga asked

"Almost." She replied

"Good I can't wait to eatit."

"You can't."

"Why not!"

"Because it's for Sesshomaru." Kagome said simply

"Why are you making food for that guy and not for me!"

"Because I have to work for him until I make up for the clothing of his that I ruined." She shrugged

"And you're okay with this?" Kouga questioned

"I don't mind." She took one of the four fish away from the fire to see if it was ready for eating. Seeing that it was she called for Sesshomaru, "Hey! You're food is done."

Sesshomaru glanced up at her from his place under a tree. "Good, now throw it away." He said

"What!" Kagome asked confused

"I don't eat human food."

"So you made me cook this for nothing?" Kagome asked, her patience was running thin

"That is exactly what I did." Sesshomaru said his voice calm and emotionless

Kagome scowled and got to her feet with the fish in her hand

"Hurry up wench I want to get going soon." Sesshomaru said without looking at her

Kagome glared at him. She has had enough of his attitude. She glanced down at the fish in her hand and smirked. Kouga's eyes went wide. He knew that smirk. Inucenaru had the same one whenever she got an evil idea.

Kagome slowly picked up the other fish and turned as if she were leaving the camp site. Then she quickly turned back around and threw the four fish right into Sesshomaru's face. The silver haired demon glared at her with his famous death glare and she glared right back.

Kouga slowly backed away. Both of them were angry an he didn't know who should be more scared.

Kagome suddenly took off. She ran as quickly as she could, knowing Sesshomaru was hot on her trail. She could tell he was gaining on her. As he got closer Kagome nearly smacked herself in the head when she realized she could simply fly and he would never be able to catch her. Just as she spread her wings ready to take off she froze

Kagome's eyes went wide and her hand covered her mouth as she looked at the sight before her. She shook her head and took a few steps back in shock and pain. She heard Sesshomaru come to a stop next to her. He placed what he hoped to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kagome shook him off and ran back the way she came as tears streamed down her face and her heart broke into a million little pieces.

Sesshomaru turned to follow leaving his brother, no, his half brother behind with the strange woman.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Just last night he was kissing her and now there he was with some other woman in his arms. Kagome turned away from the path that led to the camp and headed deeper into the forest. She kicked a stone angrily. She didn't even know who the woman was. She certainly had never met her before.

Kagome sat down on a large rock and buried her face into her hands as she continued to cry. After five minute time she couldn't cry anymore. Her face hardened and heart filled with hate to a certain half-demon. It was at the moment she decided.

"Naraku!" She called out to the forest, "I've decided! I will become your queen." She said, "I don't want to hurt anymore." She lowered her voice, "I just don't want to hurt anymore.

Kagome curled herself into a little ball and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

End of this chapter! How did you guys like it? I think there was to much dialogue.

I was doing the laundry while I was writing this chapter and when I was walking outside to the garage I ran right into my front door and it hurts!

Remember to review

Oh I almost forgot! The prizes for people who got the questions right!

To the 1st place winner ----- a plate full of fudge and brownies and cookies

To the 2nd place winner----- a piece of chocolate and some pocky

YAY!

REVIEW if you don't review I will hunt you down and hurt you!


	19. Three Chosens Down, One To Go

Hey there. I know it's been a really long time, and so I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (Keeping it simple this time so I can hurry and update)

* * *

Fairies are very special creatures. Unlike a human's ability to hide their emotions and a demon's ability to not feel emotions of the heart at will, fairies always show what they feel. Sometimes they show it against their will. You see, when a fairy feels an extreme emotion their wing glow a certain color to show this emotion Red for when they were angry and full of hatred, pink for when they were experiencing true love for the very first time, a dark blue for they were sad. When their wings glow the strength of their powers are multiplied. 

Another thing to know about fairies is that they are naturally in tune with the earth. For example, when a fairy's tears fall with a broken heart and their wings glow blue it will rain until that fairy has the ability to smile once again. These are two abilities every fairy is born with. Any other power varies from fairy to fairy

* * *

The sun had hours ago and night had settled in. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inucenaru Jaken were sitting around a blazing fire quietly. Not one of them had anything to say, there were all to busy being worried about their friend (except for Sesshomaru who was silent because that's how he is and Jaken because he's already been beaten yup several times by everyone for spekaing that night). They had been there waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return for hours. Sesshomaru had already informed the other about what he and Kagome had seen. The sound of bushes rustling interrupted the eerie silence. 

Inuyasha tore through the brush his hand linked with the woman from before. Seeing this, Kouga and Inucenaru leapt to their feet angrily.

"Where is she?" Inucenaru demanded, completely ignoring Kikyo.

"Who?" Inuyasha responded uncaringly as he led Kikyo to a spot by the fire so they could rest, away from the angry demons. Sesshomaru stood and walked away from his younger half-brother.

"You know very well who we're talking about!" Kouga yelled. He marched over to Inuyasha and grabbed his collar, successfully yanking the half-demon to his feet. "Where is Kagome?"

"How should I know?"

Inucenaru felt her hands close in a fist angrily, her claws digging into her palm drawing blood, "She saw you with her!" she yelled out, "You told her you loved her and then you go and run off with the first woman you find! This is entirely your fault!"

"All I did was go for a walk and I ran into Kikyo and we talked."

"You did much more then talk." Sesshomaru stated.

Inucenaru couldn't stand it any longer. She could feel her anger and disappointment in her brother boiling up. Kouga stepped out of her way quickly as she marched up to Inuyasha her eyes flashing red.

It was over before Inuyasha even knew what hit him. All that was left was a red handprint on his cheek and a painful sting. He raised a hand to the print on his face.

"You bitch" Inuyasha growled angrily. He raised his own hand to strike his sister back.

"Are you going to hit me dear brother." Inuyasha asked mockingly as she lifted her head defiantly. "Go ahead and do it then."

Inuyasha glared at her and for a mere second he looked as if he really would hit her. Instead Inuyasha turned away from her. Inucenaru was ready to hit her brother again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her confused to find her eldest brother standing over her.

"Don't waist your energy." Sesshomaru started, "He isn't worth it. We must find the woman before she gets herself into trouble."

Inucenaru followed him and Kouga into the forest after casting one last hatred filled glare at Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome rolled over as she snuggled deeper into the warm, comfy, satin sheets…wait...she didn't own any satin sheets. She sat quickly and looked around the room was in. It was finely furnished. It had an expensive looking cherry wood dresser, desk, and a matching chair. The walls were painted blood red and held up many beautiful paintings. There was one painting that caught Kagome's eyes. It was of a beautiful woman with dark hair and bright emerald green eyes. She looked so familiar. Kagome crawled out of bed to get a closer look at the portrait. "Like a memory form dream." She said quietly to herself as she gently touched the painting. A vision flashed before her eyes, she saw a little girl being hugged by a woman. Kagome couldn't see the either of their faces, since the child was facing away from her and the woman had her face buried in the girls hair. 

Kagome took a step away from the painting surprised. She shook her head and dismissed the vision, telling herself that she was imagining things. She walked to the large open window right next to the painting.

She could see a beautiful garden with colored flowers below her. The garden even had a small meadow, a waterfall, and even a maze made from carefully trimmed bushes. A river circled the entire castle, as far as she could see. Surrounding the river was a large wall. It seemed a bit like a fort.

"You're awake!" a child's voice came from behind Kagome

Kagome spun around to find a child about 9 years old standing there. The girl hair dark hair pulled into a lopsided ponytail. Her brown eyes were full of innocence and laughter. "Rin's name is Rin. What is your name?" the girl asked running right up to Kagome

"Kagome." She responded without thinking, "Wait, you're Rin?"

"Yup!"

"As in Sesshomaru's Rin?

"You know Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes. I was traveling with him to find you." Kagome stated. She paused, "Where are we?"

"In Naraku's castle."

"Naraku is the one that kidnapped you?"

"Yes, but he gives Rin good food and lots of toys to play with. Rin is glad that you're here. Now Rin isn't alone anymore!" Rin cried out dancing in circles around Kagome happily.

The door opposite the window swung open, Kagome had guess that this door was the one that led to the rest of house. She now assumed that she was right. A man with long wavy black stepped into the room, he seemed familiar. Kagome upon her instincts, Kagome pushed Rin behind her.

"You're awake I see." The man said, hearing his voice Kagome knew exactly who this man was

"Why is Rin here, Naraku?" Kagome demanded to know, "Why did you kidnap her?"

"Is it really kidnapping when the one taken was in danger?" Naraku answered, "The human is here because she was hurt and needed to be saved.

"She had Sesshomaru. Why would she be hurt?"

Naraku took a few steps towards Kagome and Rin. "Sesshomaru lives in a castle filled with demons. Many hate Rin because she is human. She weak and many demons despise weakness. Why wouldn't they want to hurt her? Of course none of them would dare lay a finger on the girl when Sesshomaru was around." Naraku began to circle Kagome who was clinging to Rin. "He is the lord of the demons and has much to do outside the castle and it's far too dangerous for Rin to come with him. So he leaves her behind, with no one to protect her other then that wimpy little toad."

"He leaves her?" Kagome asked. She had always thought of Sesshomaru as someone who would protect those close to him with his life.

"Yes, isn't that right Rin?"

"Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru would always bring Rin a present and she doesn't mind being alone."

Kagome frowned

"You must be hungry. I'll have Kagura bring you something to eat." With that said Naraku left the room, ending the discussion.

"Rin doesn't like Naraku very much." Rin honestly said as quietly as she could, "He scares me sometimes"

"Yes, he does seem a bit scary." Kagome agreed.

"Rin will show you her drawings!" Rin exclaimed suddenly taking Kagome's hand and dragging her towards a door opposite the bed Kagome had woken up on.

Kagome looked around the new room. This one had light blue walls and had dark wooden furniture adorning it. Rin led Kagome to a bed in the center of the room completely covered with pieces of paper colored with bright paints.

'That's strange' Kagome thought. Paper was extremely expensive and it was never ever given to children for it was a waste. Not even when her mother was alive was she, the Chosen Princess of the Fairies, allowed to use it freely. She had only used it for her studies and that was it.

Kagome smiled kindly as Rin pointed out several drawings painted in colored ink happily. As she looked down at the many drawings Kagome noticed that most of the pictures were of a certain silver haired demon

"You draw Sesshomaru an awful lot." She commented

"Uh-huh" Rin replied as she gathered some of the drawings up. "Rin draw what she loves most."

As she glanced at the drawing one last time a certain one caught her eye. She picked it up with such gentleness it seemed like she was afraid she would tear apart art. On the piece of paper there were four people: a little girl, a man, and two women 'That must be Rin.' Kagome thought as she looked at the child in the drawing. Her eyes wandered to the couple holding hands with Rin, 'Her parents, maybe?' Kagome guessed, 'But who is she' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the woman standing behind Rin. The woman had dark hair and was wearing a golden cloak. "Who is this a picture of?" Kagome asked Rin

"That is Rin's Mommy and Daddy. Rin doesn't really remember them, but she has seen painting of them."

"Who is this woman here?" Kagome asked pointing to the strange woman that seemed to stand out like she didn't belong.

"Rin isn't sure. Rin remembers her face and her cloak, but that's it." Rin said after peering at that drawing to see who it was Kagome had been talking about.

"But you were a baby when your parent's died weren't you?"

"Yes, but Rin sees her face in Rin's mand"

"I see."

The sound of a door opening interrupted Kagome's thoughts of who the woman could be and why she seemed so familiar yet distant. She glanced over her shoulder to see who it was.

"YOU!" She cried out turning around all the way as she stared at the face Kagome wished she could have the pleasure of saying she didn't recognize. But unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Yes me." The demoness replied, "Here's you're food." She said as she set the tray of food she had been carrying onto the desk next to the door.

"You work for Naraku?" Kagome asked slowly as she tried to comprehend what all this was meaning.

"Sadly, yes. That piece of filth is my father"

"Your father?"

"He's the one that sent me to kill you the first time we met." Kagura said with a smirk, enjoying the torture she was putting the young fairy through. She watched as Kagome backed up in shock. "Surprised aren't you. I suppose I would react the same way if I found out that the person I thought would be my savoir was actually the one out to get me in the first place. When I first attacked all we needed from you was that pretty little jewel around your neck," Kagome immediately reached up and held onto the jewel as she took a few more steps back looking at the ground in disbelief, stopping only when she felt a wall behind her, "but when you released that strange power of yours we knew that you were HER daughter and that we needed you as much as we needed that jewel."

Kagome's eyes snapped up in shock at the new information, "You-you knew my mother?"

"Of course, who doesn't? She's a goody-goody who has been traveling around helping people for years." Kagome said disgustingly. She knew exactly how Kagome was going to react to this comment and she was planning on enjoying every second of it.

"That's a lie!" Kagome yelled balling her hands into fists; her once transparent wings were quickly gaining the reddish tint. Kagome could almost feel the anger surging through her body, she had never felt anger this intense before and yet although upset she also felt a sense of happiness that her mother was alive and relief that she didn't die because of what she had done all those years ago

"Believe what you wish" Kagura said before she turned and left the room. "That woman dedicated her life to saving people, and yet she condemned her own daughter, how ironic." She whispered to herself as she continued down the long corridor, "Well, she could save herself either."

Back in Rin's room Kagome was still in a state of shock. She slid down the wall, looking straight ahead the whole time, until she was sitting on the floor. Rin walked up to her and sat down beside her just as tears filled Kagome's big brown eyes.

"I don't understand." Kagome whispered, "If my mother was really alive why didn't she come home?"

"Maybe, she didn't have a choice." Rin suggested

"How could she not have one? You always have a choice" Kagome said angrily, "always." She was quiet for a moment before she continued in a small voice, "How could she leave me? I-I don't even remember what she looked like." Tears were now falling freely from her eyes, "How could she abandon me like that!" Kagome yelled out

"You should give her the benefit of the doubt." Rin said quietly, "everything happened for a reason."

Kagome jumped to her feet quickly and spun around to glare down at the child, an angry fire burning in her eyes. "NO! Her leaving only made things worse. Because she never came home my own sister's and father hate me!"

"When Rin's parents first left Rin was just a baby, but still Rin got passed around by her family for years. No one wanted Rin for very long. They were afraid that the demon that killed Rin's parents would come back and kill Rin and them as well. Rin remembers thinking the same things you are." She said as she looked up at Kagome, her eyes filling with tears at the faint memories, "But then Lord Sesshomaru came and he took Rin. He was nice to Rin, unlike everyone else. Rin was happy even when he wasn't home." Kagome's wings began to lose the redish tint as she listened to Rin's words, "Rin knowsthat if her parents had never left then she wouldn't have met Lord Sesshomaru so Rin is glad. Rin misses her mom and dad and loves them, but that won't stop Rin from loving Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome blinked as she digested the wise word aid by little girl. She smiled through her tears happily as they all began to make sense to her, "You're right!" She said laughing, "You're absolutely right!" She paused for a second as she smiled down at Rin again, "Thank you." Kagome sat down next to Rin a relieved expression on her face, "You know what Rin?"

"What?"

"You're smart for a little girl"

Rin giggled, "I know"

* * *

What are we going to do?" Inucenaru sighed from where she sat on her horse. "We've checked the whole forest" 

The group stopped in front of a large boulder on which Kagome's scent still lingered

"She was here, but her scent just disappears." Kouga stated

Sesshomaru got off his horse and stepped forward, a small barely noticeable angered glint appeared in his eyes, "There is another scent here." He said, "The same one that filled the castle when Rin was taken"

"You mean that guy that took your human is the same one the same one that has Kagome" Inucenaru cried out in both anger and disbelief."

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he simply stood where he was for a second before mounting his horse and riding towards the trees.

"Where do you think your going?" Kouga snapped

Jaken stepped forward, leaving his animal at the edge of the clearing, waving his staff around angrily at the wolf demon, "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that you ungrateful mongrel." He yelled, "My Lord is obviously following the scent of that foul demon

Koga glared at the small demon for a second and was careful to lead his horse over the toad's faces as he followed Sesshomaru. Inucenaru did the same thing laughing at the toad's expense.

"Perfect." Naraku said with an evil smirk as he watched Inucenaru leave the clearing after Kouga and her older half-brother through a strange mirror held by an even stranger demon child with snow white hair, a pale complection, and a blank expression. "Kanna, show me Kikyo"

The scene changed to show a weary woman with dark hair sitting underneath a large tree. A silver haired demon sat next to her sleeping contently.

"Everything is going according plan" Naraku said, "Kikyo has Inuyasha under her spell and The Chosen demon is walking right into my trap. Soon I will rule the land of Bosque!" Naraku said triumphantly, "Kanna"

"Yes" came the reply from the emotionless girl

"Bring Kagura here."

"Yes" Kana left the room in search of her older sister

* * *

**LATER**

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagura spat as she walked into the room

"Prepare our Chosens" He said "Bring them to the Chamber of Toshiba and be quick about it. Your mother's spell wont last much longer."

"That witch is not my mother" Kagura said before she turned on her heel and left. Kagura walked through the halls at a hurried pace. She pushed past two women who looked exactly alike, only their hair color was different.

"Watch where you're going" The one with red hair spat

Kagura ignored her and kept walking

The red head narrowed her eyes angrily, "Don't you ignore me!" She growled summoning two balls of fire and hurling them at Kagura.

Kagura turned and snapped open the fan she kept hidden. She blew the balls of fire and sent Odessa flying into a wall with a small flick of her wrist.

"Watch yourself." Kagura said menacingly, "Next time, I wont be so merciful." With that she turned and continued to make her way down the hall leaving the blue haired woman to care for sister.

She stopped at a pair of large elaborate doors, "You!" she said to a passiong servant, "Bring me three glasses of Marana." The servant scurried of to fetch the drinks. Marana was normally a very tasty drink. It was good to have with desserts like cake and brownies. But when you add the smallest amount of alcohol it could knock out a cow easily.

Kagura pushed open the doors and walked in. The room was large and the only thing in it was a huge, glowing, transparent sphere. That sat in the center of the room. Kagura started towards the sphere her red eyes focused on the woman inside.

"Hey" Kagura called

The woman inside looked over at her. Her blue eyes were tired and uncaring. Although he woman showed signs of beauty her black hair was now limp and tangled. Her hair face looked exhausted and older then it should be. The simple white dress she wore was torn and dirty. The cloak tied at her neck, despite its ripped and torn state, shown like the sun and sparkled like the stars.

"I suggest you make yourself presentable, you will have guests coming soon."

"Who?" the woman asked coldly

"I have the drinks" The servant from earlier said from the doorway.

"Good." Kagura tossed the servant a vile she had pulled from her robes. The woman had managed to catch it with out dropping the trey of cups. "Pour some of that into each cup and give them to the Chosen Human, Rin. The Chosen Mermaid, Sango, and the Chosen Fairy, Kagome." Kagura smirked as the woman in the sphere gasped in shock. The servant meanwhile scurried out of the room to carry out the task given to her "I suggest you think of an excuse as to why you abandoned your daughter. I don't think she is very pleased with you at the moment." With that, Kagura left the room. The woman still in the sphere, which served as her prison, wept.

* * *

End of Chapter! 

How did you like it? It was really long.

**_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK! I'M TURNING 16! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! _**

**OH, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE**

In the next chapter you can expect:

**_-Family Reunions_**

**_-The Four Chosens to come together_**

**_- The Chosens to take their true forms_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	20. The Begining of the End

Hey there everybody, long time no see. So anyways before I give this long awaited chapter I have a small little message:

I don't remember if I already gave Kagome's a name and I went through the chapters and from what I read I didn't see anything about her name so I have officially named her Cara meaning precious jewel, if I already gave her a name and I just forgot, but you were kind enough to remember please tell so can fix it before things get to confusing.

Love Bluemonkey

Okay, now the infamous disclaimer and then onto the story:

Disclaimer: I hearby decline owning anything that is Inuyasha. I do claim ownership, however to any original characters in this story and the story itself.

* * *

Kagome attempted to open her eyes, but sadly failed. They felt so heavy, but then again so did the rest of her body. She let out a small moan as her head began to burn with a sudden and intense pain. It was then that she became aware of where she was and from the feel of the cold stone flooring, it certainly was not Rin's room. She groaned in pain as she used all the strength she could muster to sit herself half up with her eyes still firmly closed.

Kagome forced her eyes open only to find everything to be one giant blur. She blinked several times to help clear her vision up. What she was able to see know immediately made her regret the effort she had put into opening her eyes.

It was pitch black; she could barely see the hard cold floor filled with ugly cracks that were overflowing with a foul smelling moss. She could hear from somewhere in the room, water dripping from the ceiling into a puddle, creating a steady beat of splashes. Suddenly she heard footsteps echoing throughout the room, footsteps that were quickly getting louder and closer. Panic began to fill her as she scrambled away from the sound as quietly as possible.

Then, from what seemed to be the middle of the room, a strange glow emitted from a source of light that went unseen by Kagome. What held her attention was a woman standing in light just a few feet away from where she lay, scrambled on the ground. A woman with dark hair that held a purple tint and eyes that shone as clear and blue as the oceans. What stunned Kagome the most though was not her dirtied white gown or her shinning gold cloak, nor the pair of glistening blue wings coming from her back. What captured her unyielding attention was the small blue symbol shaped like a star on the woman's forehead. The blue star was the symbol of a former chosen

Kagome's mouth fell open as stared at the woman she had long thought to be dead, the woman who gave life to her. Kagome couldn't say a single word as tears filled her eyes and her body began to shake.

"Kagome." The woman said softly. She too, was crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely audible

"Mother" Kagome began just as softly, but her voice slowly began to rise, "Why did you leave? What was so important that you had to pretend you were dead?"

Cara walked up to Kagome and kneeled beside her sprawled out body. She opened her mouth to answer when someone to their left let out a low groan. Looking over Kagome could see Rin's small body in the dim light. Concerned she crawled to her small frame, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

Just as she had pulled Rin's small head into her lap she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down and saw that it was the body of yet another person. Kagome squinted as she tried to figure out this person's identity. It was obviously a female from the silhouette of her body. She held Rin's limp body with one arm and used the other to brush the hair out of the woman's face.

"Sango!" she exclaimed.

Sango was still in her human form, but from what Kagome could see she looked deathly ill.

"What's going on?" Rin's voice came softly, "Why does Rin's head hurt so much?"

"I don't know Rin," Kagome replied gently to the child, "I don't even know where we are."

"Who are they?" Rin asked looking from Cara to the still unconscious form of Sango.

"This is my friend Sango and this…" she paused for a second, "this is my mother."

"You're Kagome's mother?" Rin questioned her eyes were wide. "Rin remembers you! You took care of Rin, you are the one who brought Rin to Lord Sesshomaru."

"What's all the yelling about?" Sango's voice came slowly and quietly, "Where am I?"

"Sango! You're alright, thank the gods." Kagome exclaimed relieved, then pain in her head was all but completely gone.

"Don't yell." Sango said, her voice was still quiet.

"I see you are all awake." a familiar voice came. All four heads turned towards the voice and apparently the door out.

"Naraku." Cara growled angrily

"No need to get upset, I am not here to see you. I'm here to pay a visit to my queen. How are you my Kagome?" he asked approaching the giant orb the four females were in."

"I am not yours and I am certainly not your queen."

"Why, Kagome dear, that's not what you said just a couple days ago I believe."

"You tricked me."

"No, I didn't trick you my love, I simply did not tell you what you didn't ask. No trickery and no lying involved."

"You leave Kagome alone." Rin yelled out bravely.

Naraku's eyes flashed towards her angrily, "You four will soon be joined by the last one and then all of you will be nothing but my slaves, I will you then Kagome, I will have all you." he flashed them an evil sadistic grin that made the four cringe in disgust. "The last is approaching quickly, soon dear Kagome, you will be mine." He turned and headed towards the door, he stopped at the side of doorway and pressed a button on a switch there. "I must be ready for my guests." he said before leaving the room

A bright light flashed on the second the doors slammed shut. All four inside the room shut their shielding them from the sudden light, brighter then any they had ever seen. Their screams suddenly echoed throughout the room.

* * *

"Is this it?" Kouga asked as strained his neck looking up at the tall castle hidden behind an equally tall wall surrounding it.

"What do you think wolf? Naraku's scent covers the castle," Sesshomaru said, both his face and voice void of any emotion as normal.

"Come on, we need to save Kagome and Rin, before he does something horrible to them both." Inucenaru pleaded with her brother and Kouga.

The two males nodded in agreement and the trio began to circle the castle looking for an entrance, after walking around what seemed to be several times, they finally found a way in: an open gate leading straight inside.

"This seems a little easy doesn't it?" Kouga commented as they walked in, all three of them felt uneasy although only two showed it.

He was answered with silence as they entered the castle. It was dark will with deep red curtains, grotesque gargoyles, and creepy paintings whose eyes seemed to follow you.

"Listen." Sesshomaru said quietly as he stopped dead in his tracks, the other two did likewise.

Running footsteps echoed down the hallway, they were quickly fading, "Let's go." Inucenaru said as the three followed the sound. It led them through many doors and down many hallways before they disappeared completely, leaving the trio in a long hallway with only one door at the very end. Sesshomaru and Kouga immediately made their way for the door

Inucenaru bit her lip as she hesitantly took her first step towards the door something wasn't right. A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder. Inucenaru let out a sharp cry of fear and shock. Sesshomaru and Kouga turned around quickly to aid their ally.

"Hey, you don't need to be so jumpy." the man behind Inucenaru said in a laughing voice.

Inucenaru pulled her arm away from him and turn to face the culprit only to find her brother staring her in the face.

"You guys didn't start the party without me right." he flashed one of his infamous grins.

"What are you doing here?" Inucenaru asked shocked

* * *

**Flask Back**

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said softly, "You did the right thing. The woman, whatever her name is, isn't worth your time. She doesn't deserve you now that I'm here." She continued lovingly as she stroked his face, "Who cares what happens to her now? She deserves death along with the other chosens."

Inuyasha's body stiffened as he slowly digested the word she just said, "What" was all he could get out due to this sudden shock.

Kikyo froze for a second realizing her mistake, "Nothing love, forget I ever said anything." She leaned towards him for a kiss only to be held back by Inuyasha clawed hands on her shoulders

"You planned all this." He said glaring down at the woman he once thought he loved. The woman who was hurting him for the second time, "You're going to kill them. You're going to hurt Kagome and Inucenaru."

Kikyo's mind raced for a way to fix her slip up but found nothing, her mistake had broken the spell her kiss had placed on him. She pushed herself away, "you heard me, but just so you know, it's not me who's going to do any killing it will be my mate, Naraku to take their lives one by one. Starting with your precious Kagome and then you're bratty little sister. It's sad that the last things you said and did to them weren't very nice. You're going to be the cause of their death, just so you know." Kikyo grinned and with a snap of her finger she was gone.

"Kagome! Inucenaru! Please be okay." Inuyasha called out to himself as he headed in the direction the group had left in earlier hoping their scents hadn't faded yet

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said quickly, "But you need to get out of her, it's a trap. Naraku is capturing all the chosens, you're the last one." he said franticly.

"But, Kagome…" Inucenaru started

"We'll get her back safely, but you need to get out of here."

"I love Kagome as a sister and I'm not going to leave here without her!" Inucenaru declared stubbornly

Inuyasha looked at his little sister in the eyes and saw that her determination and stubbornness was growing inside of her, finally he nodded, "We must hurry and save them before it's too late."

The other's nodded and they all ran to the door not knowing what waited for them on other side.

* * *

Kagome screamed as fear overcame her. She thrashing her body wildly hoping that whatever was holding would release her, but it didn't. What it was, it wasn't alive. It was some sort of machine that she had been hearing about from the villagers in her castle. Its cold metal snake like arm had wrapped itself around her waist and was pulling to the eastern side of the orb. Rin, she could see was opposite her and to the north was Sango and in the center, her mother. The orb that had once held them had vanished.

Hearing a strange whooshing sound coming from above her, Kagome looked up just in time to see a hollow glass cylinder coming down her. The snake-like machine released her seconds before the glass fell into place trapping her inside of it. Looking through the glass she could see that the others were going through the same thing except for her mother.

Cara was being held above the ground by chains that fell from the ceiling. The chains bound her wrists holding them directly above her head. Kagome's attention moved to one of the snaky thing making its way to her mother. It was holding something shiny. A necklace with a round pink jewel on the thin chain, it looked strangely similar to…Kagome's hand went up to her neck where the chain normally lay only to find it bare. She watched as the machine somehow put the over her mother's neck, the jewel glistened against her skin

Kagome began to pound on the glass praying that it break, the other two began to same task just as the large doors swung open once again. All eyes were on the newcomers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out pressing her hands against the glass, "Rin knew you would come for her"

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran over to where she was imprisoned, "you don't have to forgive, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I love you Kagome I really do."

Kagome's eyes softened as looked into Inuyasha's amber orbs and saw nothing but the truth and sincerity in them.

"Isn't that sweet." an all too familiar voice echoed through out the room, "I'm sorry to break up this whole reunion, but I have unfinished work." The snake like machines appeared again. This time they out attacking the three men fiercely. Kouga quickly found himself hanging several feet in the air, being held up by the machine. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in similar positions. Their claws and swords had not even put a scratch on the shiny metal armor.

Inucenaru screamed as she too was grabbed and pulled towards the southern end of the room and just like the other three she too was quickly trapped inside a glass cylinder.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Naraku mocked as he walked out of the shadows in the corner.

"You called for us?" Kagura said coldly as she, Kanna and Kikyo entered the room.

"Yes, I wanted you here for when I call onto the darkness and take over this lonely little world." he paused, "But first." he snapped his arm towards Kikyo and another machine shot out from the walls and into Kikyo's gut.

"Why?" Kikyo mustered out

"Because now that I have these lovely women with me for the rest of eternity I no longer require your company."

Inuyasha let out a small growl as Kikyo's body slumped to the ground all life leaving her.

"Now, back to business." Naraku walked up to Cara and took the small pink jewel into his hand and at the same time pressed his body against her own. He began to mutter some words no one else in the room could understand.

Cara's body began to glow and she let out an ear piercing scream. Five lights shot out of her body, one blue, one red, one white, another green, and the last one purple. The blue light broke through the glass and hit Sango, the red one did the same for Inucenaru, the purple one hit Rin, and the green one went for Kagome. The white light split into four and a piece went into each girl.

The four began to scream and their bodies thrash on the ground in the glass, blood was quickly staining their clothing.

Naraku stepped away from Cara's now limp body and looked around in triumph.

It was Kagome first, her body lifted off the ground and she began to glow green. When the light faded the Kagome everyone knew was gone, in her place was a fairy with green feathery wings, hair that was a deep forest green and was decorated with pearls and ribbons and reached her toes. Her clothing had changed al well. She now wore a green tank that stopped right blow her breasts and a small skirt like bottom covered her in the front and in back revealing all of her thighs that was held in place by a beaded belt. Her body floated there in midair, her pointed toes skimming the ground and her eyes shut as if she were dreaming. Where her toes touched the ground small pink flowers bloomed

Then it was Inucenaru's turn. She was engulfed in a red light and when it finally faded. Her silver hair had streaks as red as flames in them, she had grown black bat like wings and her clothing had changed to a red top and long red skirt that looked like flames. The top covered her chest and that was it while the skirt in the front ended above her knees and in the back fell to her calves. She also wore red elbow length gloves and knee-high boots. A circle of flames spun around her body.

Sango was next. Her limp body glowed blue and when she was revealed to the world once again she not only had her blue mermaid tail back, but also a pair of ocean blue fairy like wings. Her hair had become a deep blue color and had intricate braid in it. She wore nothing but a long white scarf like cloth that fell so it covered what was important on her chest held in place by a small necklace made of red flowers. Her hair and the excess white cloth floated around her as she floated in water that came form no where and floated along with her

Finally Rin glowed purple. Her change was the greatest as everyone saw when the light faded. Her body had gone from that of a child to that of a young woman. She had golden hair that seemed to glow. She had a red ribbon in it. She wore a short purple dress with a sheer skirt over the solid purple one. Wind that seemed to only touch her blew her hair and skirt around.

"What happened?" Inuyasha voiced the question all three males were thinking as they stared at the four chosens.

"I have the Goddess under my control at long last." Naraku said triumphantly. Nothing could stop him now. He held the power of the elements and of the Gods since he was the master of these women. Surely with this power he would rule the world for all of eternity. Another part of the spell, he would live forever as long as the women were by his side.

* * *

The end of this chapter!

This was eight pages long and for me that is really, really long. I hope you guys liked it.

Also I have links to pictures of Kagome's mother and the new appearances of the four chosens on my homepage, so check them out.

REVIEW!


End file.
